Long Awaited
by staroflife911
Summary: Severus Snape and Ginny Weasley are reunited at Ron and Hermione's wedding after the war. A romance between them soon blossoms. SS/GW. Somewhat OOC. Rated M for details and suture scenes. My first fanfic! Please R/R, but be gentle!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't Own any of the characters in this story. All rights go to J.K. Rowling.**

**Chapter 1**

Ginny Weasley yawned before taking a deep sip of her luke warm coffee. She placed the mug on the table as Ron and Hermione entered the large kitchen of the Burrow, each pouring themselves a cup of coffee.

"Good morning." Hermione brightly greeted Ginny and Mrs. Weasley, who was busy preparing breakfast for everyone.

"Good morning dear! Did you sleep well last night?" Mrs. Weasley cheerfully questioned Hermione. The both of them had always been very cheerful in the mornings. Ron and Ginny, neither of which being morning people, found this utterly irritating until around 10 a.m.

"Yes ma'am, better than I expected with all the excitement!" Hermione and Ron were to be wed tomorrow, and everyone was going to be very busy with last minute details in addition to preparing for the rehearsal dinner tonight.

"Good morning to you as well son!" Mrs. Weasley addressed Ron with a slightly mocking manner.

"Humph." Ron groaned. He knew his mother found his desire to avoid socializing in the mornings humorous.

"Hermione, Arthur has gone to fetch your parents. He should be returning shortly, and you mother will be bringing your dress with her. We should have plenty of time for last minute alterations before the wedding tomorrow." Mrs. Weasley informed her.

Ginny perked up with a twinge of excitement. "Oh Hermione! I can't wait to see your dress! I bet you will look amazing in it! You know your father is going to cry when he walks you down the aisle in the same dress you mother wore!"

Hermione smiled. "He better not! If he does then I _know_ I will cry. I would hate to ruin my make up."

"There are spells for that Hermione." Mrs. Weasley stated matter-of-factley as Harry entered the room.

"Good morning gang." Harry nodded to everyone, quickly diverting his eyes from Ginny. They had dated for a short while after the war ended, but soon found they did not have as much in common as they had originally thought. Ginny, not unlike Hermione, was book smart. She enjoyed studying and valued a certain level of intelligence in a man. Not saying that Harry was not intelligent, he only possessed a different type of intelligence. Ginny enjoyed discussing magical histories and had a keen interest in healing spells, potions, and herbs. Their relationship had become boring after a year and a half of Harry showing a complete disregard to her interests in conversations, always diverting the subject to the latest news with the auror department or quidditch. Ginny had ended the relationship gently, explaining this to him. Harry protested at first, but then realized she had been right. This did not mean that he didn't care for her or have the occasional erotic dream about her. He understood that she needed someone in her life who could provide a more intellectual stimulus if they were to keep her happy for years to come.

After the break up with Harry, Ginny could see how difficult it was for him to move on, especially with him being at the Burrow so much since the war ended. Harry had taken the responsibility of raising the orphan Teddy Lupin, and he desperately needed Mrs. Weasley's help. Partially in an effort to ease him pain and to satisfy her own curiosities of the muggle world, Ginny had moved out of the burrow into a rural village outside London. Professor McGonagall had pulled some strings to get her enrolled in a muggle university to become a Paramedic. The education, although strenuous, had only taken her about a year to complete. Ginny now worked with an ambulance service in the rural town and loved every minute of it. She was now near completion of her studies as a mediwitch in the magical world, and felt that her knowledge and experiences as a paramedic in the muggle world would make her a stronger mediwitch. Witches and Wizards were still human, and their clocks ticked in much the same manner. Ginny had originally planned to cease her practices as a paramedic once she reached the end of her mediwitch training, but now she was torn. She loved her job. She loved being the person who showed up to ease the pain and fear of the muggles in their darkest times of need. She had seen some horrid sights in her line of work, which helped her realize that pain and suffering happened every day. Making it easier to deal with the things she had witnessed during the war. Although she was beginning to worry that she was becoming cold and insensitive, gradually losing her compassion. It was quite the conundrum for her!

Ginny's mind returned to reality when she heard the fireplace crackle and the thud of her father arriving with Hermione's parents through the floor. Ginny rose to greet the company, hugging Hermione's mother and shaking her father's hand.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked her mother who was very pale and breathing heavily.

"Yes, I'm… I'm fine. It's just this fireplace traveling stuff makes me queasy." Mrs. Granger responded weakly. Harry and Ron laughed as they helped Mrs. Granger into a chair beside the fireplace.

"Y'all arrived just in time for breakfast!" Mrs. Weasley announced cheerfully kissing her husband on the cheek and greeting the Granger's with motherly hugs.

"Ginny dear, would you take Hermione's dress up to her room for safe keeping?" Mr. Weasley asked politely.

"Yes sir." Ginny took the dress from her father and headed up the stairs. Once in Hermione's room Ginny Hung the dress on a coat rack in the corner. Her fingers grasped the zipper of the garment bag thoughtfully. She wanted to take a peek at the dress, but withdrew her hand remembering that alterations had been made to the style of the dress to more suit Hermione's style unbeknownst to the bride. Ginny decided to wait to see the dress when Hermione was present. She let out a dreamy sigh before returning to have breakfast with her family and the guests.

After breakfast the men retreated to the gardens to set up for the rehearsal dinner that night. The women set to preparing their wardrobes. Ironing, steaming, and polishing shoes for both themselves and the men. This did not take long with the help of a little magic. The women then met in the den to discuss further tasks to be completed.

"I would like to review the guest list once more to ensure we have enough seating. I don't want to be ill prepared and resort to conjuring chairs minutes before the start of the ceremony." Mrs. Weasley expressed. Ginny could tell this wedding meant a lot to her mother, and judging by the look on Mrs. Granger's face this was just as important to her as well. Mrs. Granger, however, had never planned a wizardly wedding before and was lost as to what she needed to do.

Ginny took the stack of returned invites that had been arriving over the past several weeks and began marking the guests that had R.S.V.P.'d for the fourth time. She also began counting off the wedding party verifying that each of them had attire in a designated room at the burrow. "All the groomsmen, Bill, George, and Harry, all have their tuxedo's together and ready to go. Neville and Hagrid, ushers, have their tuxedo's ready as well. I have my dress. Luna and Fluer both have their, as well as shoes and jewelry. Professor McGonagall is wearing her dress robes to perform the ceremony."

"So this isn't going to be too much unlike a normal person's wedding then?" Mrs. Granger observed. She then blushed and, becoming flustered at her possible insult, tried to explain. "I mean.. I didn't.. not normal…" she sputtered.

Mrs. Weasley put a hand on Mrs. Granger's knee. "It's okay honey! We know what you mean. We refer to non magical people as muggles, so we won't be upset with you if you would like to refer to us as abnormal." Mrs. Weasley said sweetly before letting out a relaxing chuckle. Mrs. Granger sighed.

"How many guests are we expecting?"

Ginny began filtering through the initiations again. "It looks like we are expecting nearly everyone. Only three of the twenty invitations have not been returned." No sooner than she said it, an owl landed on the window sill. Ginny arose and took the invitation from the owl before handing him a treat. The owl hooted a soft _thank you_ before flying off. Ginny opened the invitation, her mouth falling open as she read the R.S.V.P.

"Ginny dear, what is it?" Mrs. Weasley questioned, not hiding her concern.

"Professor Snape? Mum? This is from Professor Snape! He said he would be attending!"

"Ah! Yes, I am delighted he has decided to come. This will be quite beneficial for him after everything." Mrs. Weasley sighed with pleasure.

"But mum! He is dead!"

"What?" Mrs. Granger looked utterly confused, glancing between the two women.

"No dear, he did not die. He has been lying low since the war, waiting for the right time to resurface. His trial with the ministry was last month. They ruled in his favor. Not to mention, it has taken him quite a while to recover from his near death experience."

"But mum! I saw him die! I was in the hospital ward at Hogwarts when Hermione and Ron had brought him in! I fought so hard to keep him alive, only to attend his funeral a week later!" Memories washed back over Ginny. She remembered Hermione and Ron arriving at the hospital ward with the nearly dead professor. She had stayed by his side for hours applying balms to his puncture wounds and pouring potion after potion down his throat, only to have Madam Promfrey come rushing in when she heard Ginny yelling hysterically at the professor when he finally took his last ragged breath. Madam Pomfrey ignored Ginny's protests as she closed Professor Snape's eyes, crossed his arms and drug the girl outside the wing. Ginny remembered the casket remaining closed at the funeral, but was having a hard time piecing together how he could possibly have lived.

"It's none of your worry now child. It was a long planned process. One day you may learn, but now is not the time for explanations." Ginny could tell by the tone of her mother's voice that she was to not push the topic.

Seeing the tension between the mother and her daughter, Mrs. Granger spoke up. "Ginny, I found the pearl necklace that my father had given me on my wedding day. It was considered beyond restoration by the jewelers in my world, but your father assured me he knew a man who could restore it. He dropped it off at a shop in a magical alley or something. I was wondering if you could accompany me to retrieve it today?"

"Yes ma'am. I would be glad to."

"Okay then. Let me gather my things and we may leave. Once you are ready."

That night the rehearsal dinner went without a hitch. Luna stood in as the bride, which was very entertaining to witness. After the rehearsal everyone had a nice dinner, laughing and catching up on the latest details of each other's lives. After dinner, everyone gradually retired to their rooms, preparing for a good night's rest much needed for tomorrow's events.

The next morning everyone rose early. The men took great care to keep Ron preoccupied until Hermione finished her meal and retreated to her room. Wizards apparently also believed it was bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding. At breakfast Mrs. Weasley had to practically force Ron to eat. He was a nervous wreck. He pushed his food around, staring wide-eyed at his plate. "Ron, why are you so nervous? You have loved Hermione for six years. The whole time Hermione was in University and we were training to become aurors all you could talk about was how you wish she wasn't making you wait until she finished school to get married." Harry pointed out, hoping to take the nervous edge off Ron.

"I know mate. I don't know why I am so bloody nervous. I guess I am afraid that I won't be able to keep her happy for the rest of our lives."

"What a git! That's nonsense Ron, and you are a fool if you can't see how much she adores you!"

"Ginevra Weasley! Watch your mouth! Young ladies don't use language like that!" Mrs. Weasley chastised. The 22 year old blushed in frustration. _Yet another reason I have my own flat._

"Yes ma'am." Ginny knew better than to say otherwise. "I am going to start helping Hermione get dressed." She retreated to Hermione's room.

She found Mrs. Granger laying Hermione's undergarments out on the bed. Ginny was embarrassed for Hermione at the thought of her own mother laying out her sexy little wedding knickers. She would avoid that at all costs when her time came. Ginny started setting out make up and hair products on the dressing table. She heard the faucet turn off and Hermione emerged from the bathroom a few minutes after. She had her hair wrapped in a towel and a pink fluffy robe secured around her. She didn't seem at all bothered that her mother had been handling her wedding knickers. Ginny and Mrs. Granger retreated down the hall to the Garden where the men were now transforming the setting for a wedding. Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Granger had provided strict instructions as to how they desired the final setting to look. They waved their wands and conjured items here, levitated them to there, and vanishing other items according to the instructions they received. After a few hours of changing minor details the women were happy. The garden was beautiful. The ceremonial area was facing the west so as to capture the setting sun behind the happy couple. Chairs covered in white adorned with black and pink bows were set in rows on either side of the aisle, which had a stream of white cloth with scalloped white lace edges. Lillies and pink roses were on each inner chair. A spray of Lillies, pink roses, baby's breath, and Queen Anne's lace was laid on the altar. Ivory grew on the tent, interlaced with lace and tule. Little tea lights floated above them. A line of candles floated behind the altar. This scene made Ginny yearn for the day of her own wedding.

Professor McGonagall followed shortly after by Bill, Fluer, Luna, and Neville. Luna and Neville brought their daughter Emilia with them. Her and Teddy were to be the flower girl and ring bearer. Ginny showed Luna and Fleur where the Bride's room was, instructing them they could dress there. She found Mrs. Granger and her own mother sitting in the den sipping on tea.

"Do you believe now would be a good time to do Hermione's hair and make up?"

"Yes, Ginny. I believe now would be a good time to start." The women headed up the stairs to assist the bride.

In the room they found the girls sitting around chatting nervously. Ginny could tell Hermione was a nervous wreck like Ron, only she did a better job of hiding it. "Come on Hermione. It's time to start taming those curls." Ginny announced with excitement. Hermione retreated to the dressing table. Ginny began brushing Hermione's hair and separating it into sections with clips.

"I can't believe this is finally happening!" Hermione squealed with delight. "Ron and I are finally starting our life together."

"The next step is grand babies!" Mrs. Weasley teased, causing Mrs. Granger to chuckle.

"My baby girl is all grown up now." Mrs. Granger said, her voice cracking.

"Mum! You can't be getting emotional already! I haven't even seen my dress yet!"

"Oh yes! Let's see the dress!" Luna coaxed.

Mrs. Granger walked over to the coat rack and unzipped the garment bag. She levitated the dress to the middle of the room and all the women gasped.

"Oh! Mummy! Look how pretty it is! Do I get to wear one!" Little three year old Emilia exclaimed at the site of the beautiful white dress.

"Yes, Emilia. One day you will get to wear one. That is, if your father ever allows it." Luna ran her fingers through the child's platinum blonde her, tugging at the tips of her ringlets. Ginny watched them spring back to place and wondered what her children would one day look like.

Hermione sat there with her lips parted and her eyes watering. She stood and wrapped her arms around her mother, suppressing a sob. "Mum, It's beautiful. Thank you!" Hermione's mother stroked her hair and kissed her on the cheek.

Ginny gazed at the beautiful dress longingly. The dress was sleeveless with white lace across the bodice. The skirt was trim, but flowed. Ginny liked how it was a large puff of tulle. Buttons lined the low back of the dress with a long train that flowed from beneath a bow under the last button. Scalloped lace accented the edge of the train. The long veil, also with scalloped lace edges, flowed from a small comb adorned with pearls.

Mrs. Weasley smiled before returning the dress to the coat rack. Hermione sat back down and Ginny began rolling her ringlets around her wand to smooth and preserve the curls. She pulled Hermione's hair half back and secured it with a pearl accented beret. As Ginny was finishing Hermione's hair, Mrs. Granger began her makeup. Ginny then began working on Luna's hair as Fleur in turn worked on Ginny's. Fleur's hair did not require too much attention. She placed two braids, one at beginning at each temple and braided them together where they met in the back. The group then finished their makeup and helped each other put on their jewelry. As the women worked they gossiped about the latest news. The conversation soon turned to Ginny.

"Ginny, do you have any romantic prospects?" Fleur innocently inquired.

Ginny blushed. "No, actually I don't." Her response was just above a whisper.

Sensing her disappointment and discomfort Fleur smiled and patted her on the shoulder. "It's okay. One day some lucky brave knight will come sweep you off your feet." Ginny tried to refrain from rolling her eyes. She did get lonely, but she was in no hurry to start a relationship. She wasn't sure what she really wanted anymore. Each day she felt more and more like the man she hoped for simply didn't exist. She was afraid her standards may be too high, but she didn't want to settle either.

"Your time will come Ginerva. I know it is frustrating seeing all your friends marrying their schoolmate sweet hearts, but you are a special breed of woman. You need more than just loyalty. You need someone who is powerful and stimulating on the mental level. There are wizards out there such as that." Mrs. Weasley encouraged.

"And… what did you say you call us.. Muggles?" Mrs. Granger asked tentatively. She continued when no one corrected her. "I don't know how you feel about marrying outside the wizard world, but there are many muggle men out there who are intelligent and would swoon over you."

Ginny thought about the paramedics she worked with. They were fun. Very fun. They were just as much of a tight knit "family" as many of the Griffyndors were in school. They loved each other, fought each other, and protected each other to no end. She couldn't see herself marrying any of them though. She looked upon them as being brothers, and some sisters, and they look upon her as being a sister. She let out an exasperated sigh, standing to put on her gown. She slipped on her heels and excused herself from the room. She had had enough gossiping and gushing compliments characteristic of a group of women in a celebratory mood. She did enjoy the company of other women, but having grown up around so many brothers and even preferred the platonic company of more men than women as she grew. This is also why she felt so comfortable as a paramedic. It would take some getting used to being around the finicky hen-like women when she began her work as a mediwitch.

She slinked down the hallway and knocked on the library door. She wished to see her brother, the groom, before the ceremony. "Come in!" She heard Harry call from the other side of the door. The men were sitting around sipping on firewhiskey talking politics when they weren't teasing Ron about his last few hours as a bachelor. She kissed her father on the head before walking over to her brother. He stumbled to his feet and sloppily wrapped his arms around her. She stumbled under his sudden unbalanced weight, causing her to roll her ankle as she lost her balance on her heels. She howled at the pain and felt herself falling. Harry jumped to his feet and caught her just before she hit. He set her upright and she winced as she tried to put weight on her right foot.

"Ron! You bloody git! What the hell is wrong with you!" Ginny fussed.

"I'm.. ss.. sorry Gin." Ron slurred.

"Oh my god's Ron! You are drunk! I can't believe this!" Ginny, leaning against Harry, stared her father down. He glanced at his feet and picked at his tuxedo. He knew he should have kept a closer eye on Ron, but he was drunk before anyone realized. They were hoping there was enough time for him to sober before the ceremony.

Harry helped Ginny to a lounger where she sat back and elevated her foot. "Crap! How am I supposed to walk down the aisle like this!" Her mediwitch skills were superb, but due to the pain she knew would be inflicted she didn't have the courage to heal herself.

"I will go fetch Professor McGonagall. Certainly she can heal you." Bill rose and exited the room. Ginny conjured a cold pack and placed it on her ankle. She was pretty sure that her ankle wasn't fractured, just sprained. If there was a fracture, it wasn't displaced so it should be an easier heal. Harry continuously pushed one glass of water after the other onto Ron, hoping to speed him up to sobriety. He knew that Hermione and Ginny both would kill him if Ron was still drunk during the ceremony.

* * *

><p>After what seemed like hours to Ginny, Bill reappeared at the door of the library. He glanced at Ginny and explained "Professor McGonagall was very busy settling guests."<p>

Ginny groaned in protest. "Did you tell her what is going on? I won't be in the wedding!"

"Miss Weasley… Perhaps I may be of some assistance to you?" A silky familiar voice purred. Professor Snape stepped past Bill in the doorway. Ginny's breath caught in her throat. He was… handsome! She had always had a little bit of a school girl crush on Professor Snape, but she was very certain that he was unaware of her existence. She was a good student. She made above average marks, but was not as impressive as Hermione. She didn't ask a lot of questions in class either. Why subject her to his degrading comments when Hermione could answer any questions she had about the material? Her eyes raked over her former potions master. He looked relatively healthy. He was still pale, but he had made several changes since she last saw him dead. His new haircut was the most obvious change. He was also wearing a tuxedo with shiny dress shoes, a bow tie and a cumber bun. His coat flattered his broad chest and narrow waist, and his slacks accented his long legs. She blushed when she realized her mouth was hanging open, and he smirked at her. Her heart fluttered in her chest.

"Well, Miss Weasley, would you care for my assistance in your unfortunate predicament or would you rather suffer?"

"Um.. yes.. yes sir. Thank you." Ginny stammered. _God this is so embarrassing!_

The professor strode across the room in a fluid motion and kneeled on the floor beside Ginny. He removed his wand from his sleeve and pointed it at Ginny's ankle. "May I?" He asked as his left hand hovered over her ankle. Ginny nodded permission and Professor Snape slid his hand under Ginny's bare calf to elevate it off the pillow on which it was resting. He muttered some words just under his breath and a soft white light wrapped around her ankle. "It's not broken, simply sprained. This will only take a second." Ginny felt a sudden pinch of pain shoot up her leg into her hip. She groaned and threw her head back, biting her lower lip to keep from crying. She tried to jerk her leg back, but Professor Snape threw his elbow across her knee preventing it from bending. The sharp pain dissolved into a dull ache before fading completely. She relaxed and let out a deep breath. She looked at Professor Snape to thank him, but her breath caught as she met his eyes. She had never seen a man look at her like that. His eyes seemed to be filled with longing. He had a slight curve to the corner of his lips, hinting at a smile. She thought she saw a blush before he broke eye contact and suddenly stood.

He offered his hand out to her. "Let's test out my skills as a mediwitch Miss Weasley." He purred smoothly. She took his hand and stood. She winced in expectation of pain, but was surprised when she had none. Not even a residual ache. She grinned up at him.

"Thank you!" She nodded and restrained herself from throwing her arms around him. She knew he would disprove if she had.

_Get a hold of yourself Severus! What is wrong with you? You are an old man. She is a young woman! A very beautiful young woman, but still._ Severus chastised himself internally for responding to Ginny as he did. He hoped she hadn't seen him gazing lustfully at her body. She had definitely matured into a woman opposed to the thin little girl he remembered. She had become a little thick. She wasn't necessarily fat, but had filled out. She had developed some nice round breasts that were accented by the black halter dress she wore. She had a nice round ass with thick hips to compliment it. She has a thin layer of fat that covered obviously muscular arms and a long elegant neck. He briefly pictured her naked, imagining the portrait of Marie-Louise O'Murphy, mistress of Louis XV of France. She looked like the type of girl who could hold her own. Severus liked that, not many young women accepted themselves as they were if it meant they had a little extra meat on their bones. He was not a fan of the most recent fad of women starving themselves to death in the effort to remain as thin as possible. Severus shifted uncomfortably as he hoped his arousal was not obvious to the room full of men. He glanced at the now snoring groom and snorted.

"Mr. Weasley over indulged himself in firewhiskey in an effort to calm his nerves, has he not?"

"Yes." Ginny growled in exasperation. Severus smirked and pulled a potion from his coat pocket.

"This will help restore his sobriety." He handed the potion to Harry, who still looked as if he had seen a ghost. Harry shook his head, deciding it best to keep his questions to himself. He had seen so much in his short life. He knew better than to think anything was impossible now. He shook Ron awake and handed him the potion.

"Is this more fire whiskey? I don't think I really want anymore…" Ron slurred.

"Mr. Weasley, it is not more firewhiskey. In fact it is to help reverse the exceeding amount of firewhiskey you have so selfishly partaken just hours before you are to give you life to the woman you love the most. Unless you feel as if she will be amused by your current ridiculous state I firmly suggest you drink the potion." Snape seethed through clenched teeth.

"Bloody hell! I am drunk! Harry this bloke sounds just like that greasy dungeon bat Snape!" He downed the potion. Harry cleared his throat.

Ron shook his head at the bitter tasting potion. He looked up at Professor Snape handing the empty vial back. "Thanks bloke. I am feeling better alre… Bloody Hell! Harry! It is Professor Snape!" Ron jumped up. He wasn't sure whether he should shake his hand or run. Snape sneered.

Professor McGonagall saved the day as she entered the library. "Gentleman, time has come for you to take your places down stairs accordingly." The men stood and exited the library patting each other on the back. Ginny Returned to the ladies dressing room, stealing one last glance at the potions master.

Back in the room with the other ladies Hermione sat on the edge of the bed listening to the chatter. Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Granger had left to be ushered to their designated seats as the pre-ceremonial circumstance. Fleur, Luna, and Hermione chattered together and took turns chasing little Emilia around. Ginny drifted off into thought. Her mind returned to Snape. He had gotten so sexy. She had felt herself moisten when he grasped her leg, and even despite the pain she felt a pang of arousal when he threw his arm across her leg to hold her still as he healed her. She knew she was going batty.

"What's wrong Ginny? You seem puzzled. Is something bothering you?" Luna, ever observant, knew something was up.

"Yes. I'm fine. I just saw Professor Snape though." Ginny admitted.

"It's okay Ginny. I see ghosts too sometimes. It isn't anything to worry about." Luna explained.

"Well, actually, he wasn't a ghost."

Hermione gasped. "What? How did he survive? We were at his funeral!"

"I don't know. Mum said it had been planned all along, but she wouldn't explain how."

A knock on the door and the presence of Hagrid announced it was time for the girls to line up down stairs in preparation to walk down the aisle.

A few minutes later Ginny was doing her best to walk gracefully down the aisle with a boquet of pink roses and white lilies. She was nervous with everyone staring at her. She reached her place at the altar and turned to watch Hermione make her way down the aisle. Everyone stood and turned towards the bride. She smiled when she saw her brother's reaction to seeing his bride for the first time that day. She glanced back towards Hermione, but her eyes stopped suddenly when she locked her gaze on Professor Snape. He was watching her. She felt herself flush again. Her knees went a little weak and her belly filled with desire. He smirked at her and gave her a wink before returning his gaze to the bride. _Oh my god's! Did he just wink at me? I need to pinch myself because I think I have awoken in an alternate universe. I would love to see him naked, feel his hands on me. Running up my thigh and entering my wet core… feeling his breath in my ear and his lips on my neck. Pressing his hard cock against me. I would run my hand up his chest and kiss his nipple. _

Professor Snape kicked himself. _You fool! She is going to think you are a creep! You have got to quit drooling over her. Although, she looked as if she had enjoyed it. I wonder what she is thinking? Hmmm.._ "Legilimens," He quietly murmered. He swam into her mind quietly reaching for her present thoughts.

His head seared with pain as his hit a proverbial brick wall. _Oh no you don't Professor Snape! Are you really trying to read my thoughts?_

_How the bloody hell did you know? You prevented me from getting in your mind! I have never met anyone who could prevent me from entering their mind, aside from Albus. _

_Well professor, I myself have had quite a bit of time to study occlumency and legilimency myself. _

_I am impressed Miss Weasley. _

McGonagall was speaking now. The ceremony had started.

_Well if it means anything to you, you look absolutely stunning Miss Weasley. You have grown into quite an impressive young woman. _

_Uh… Well… Thank you Professor. You look rather nice yourself. Now get out of my head, and stop distracting me from my brother's wedding if you don't mind. _

_I will get out of your head, but I'm not promising I won't distract you.._ She could hear the implications in his tone.

_Ouch! Bloody Hell! _Was the last she heard before she threw him out of her head.


	2. Chapter 2

****I don't Own any of the characters in this story. All rights go to J.K. Rowling.****

**Chapter 2**

After the ceremony everyone retreated to the equally beautiful reception area. Everyone mingled and chatted about the usual topics including politics and the current state of death eaters and the Ministry's development. Hermione laughed and played the good little bridesmaid/hostess, then retreated to a table in the corner of the tent. She sipped a glass of champagne and chewed on her thoughts. The professor once again dominated her thoughts. She wondered if he was just toying with her, or if she had fabricated his desires by misreading their interactions. She watched her extremely happy brother enjoying his first dance with his wife. Everyone stood by and watched for several minutes. Then the bride and grooms parents joined the dance. The song finished and the couples switched partners. Hermione danced with her father. He held her in his arms and she rested her head on his chest. Mrs. Weasley was quietly crying as she danced with an awkward looking Ron. She watched her father approach Mrs. Granger, bowing to her and offering her his hand. She gracefully accepted and the stepped out onto the dance floor. With the next song other couples slowing trickled onto the dance floor. She watched Bill and Fleur swaying to the music staring deep into each other's eyes. Luna was dancing with Neville, their daughter perched on Neville's arm between them. Little Emilia was sucking on her thumb with her head rested on Neville's shoulder. Luna rested her head on Neville's other shoulder, and wrapped her arm gently around him and her daughter.

Then she saw Harry glide onto the dance floor with a young brunette Ginny didn't recognize. She seemed to be about nineteen years old and absolutely smitten with Harry. Ginny secretly wished them well, hoping that this was the birth of a much needed relationship. She glanced around for little teddy, noticing him just before he slipped under the shelter of a nearby table. She smiled as she wondered what adventures occupied the little boy's imagination. Pretending that he was an auror hiding in the shadows hunting death eaters?

She pondered delving into the boys minds, just to view the world form his eyes when she became aware of someone watching her. She glanced through the tent briefly while sitting up straighter. She set her glass on the table, resting her elbows on the table and placing one hand on one side of her neck and nervously twirling the hair at the base of her neck on the other side.

"Miss Weasley…" She heard a silky deep voice behind her. She turned to find Professor Snape standing at her shoulder. "Would you care to dance?" He offered her his hand.

She felt herself flush, yet again, and smiled. She reached for his hand, and then hesitated. She eyed him scrutinously. His eyes seemed to flicker with fear and nervousness. _He is serious._ She obligingly took his hand and stood. She followed him to the dance floor where he turned towards her, wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. _Oh gods._ She could smell sweet musk on him. It reminded her of pine wood and clover, combined with other scents she couldn't identify. Maybe it was the champagne, but his smell was intoxicating. She tried to resist the urge to lay her head on his chest and wrap her arms around his neck.

Severus was also having a hard time restraining himself. He hated himself for this seemingly stupid idea. Why did he decide to torture himself so? This was worse than anything Voldemort or the death eaters had subjected him to. He discreetly breathed her scent. She smelled like strawberries and honey. He wanted to taste her. He wanted to know if her milky white skin was a soft on his lips as he thought it would be. He wished he could delve into her mind.

"Miss Weasley, since I cannot use legilimency on you, I suppose I have to go about this in the traditional sense. What is going on behind those lovely brown eyes?"

"Well," Ginny swallowed, "I'm thinking about quite a bit. I am thinking mostly about how much you seemed to have changed. I am also curios as to how exactly it came to be that you are standing in front of me, and not rotting in your grave. However, I am not too interested in hearing that story at the moment. I am thinking about many days I spent in potions in the back of the class, thinking you couldn't see me. Thinking you didn't know I existed. "

Snape chuckled at the first part of her response, but felt a pang in his heart at the latter. He pondered her words, searching for something to say.

He returned to reality just in time to catch the hungry look in Ginny Weasley's eyes. He smirked. An idea suddenly came to him. He dropped his occlumency barriers, to open up his thoughts and daydreams to Miss Weasley if she so sought them.

"Well, you have no response to me?" She questioned him, becoming uneasy with his lack of response to her somewhat personal confession.

He smirked and shrugged at her. He knew that in just a few seconds she would make her move. He was correct. He caught her mouth "Legilimens" out of the corner of his eye and he smiled. He felt her enter his mind. He carefully guarded the gruesome memories of the events he witnessed on numerous occasions during the war, pushing his more "R" rated desires toward the front of his mind.

Ginny took in a deep breath as she read her former Professor's mind. She saw Snape standing in front of a fireplace unbuttoning a white dress shirt. He had a hungry gaze in his eyes. She then saw herself lying on a four poster bed, stripped down to her knickers. The professor kneeled on the bed, his dress shirt hanging open. She ran her hand inside his shirt and around his back as he leaned over her and kissed her sweetly on her lips. He wrapped a hand in her long silky hair and gently tugged at the nape of her neck as the kisses became deeper and more passionate. She then began tugging at the shoulder of his shirt, trying her best to remove it. He sat back and obliged the hungry girl. She raked her eyes over his smooth creamy skin. She noted the tuft of dark chest hair and the matching trail of hair that descended from his navel to the yet to be imagined part of his body hidden below his belt. He leaned back over her and began kissing her neck. She felt his hot hands on her hips and he gently pressed his cock into her thigh. She let out a soft groan, wrapping a leg around his.

She gasped and quickly retreated from his mind. He grinned down at her. He could smell her arousal, and he pulled her closer in an attempt to hide the evidence of his own desires. Of course, this only made his condition worse, but at least everyone couldn't see it.

He wanted her badly. He had always taken a liking to the little girl. He could appreciate her intelligence in his class in the fact that she was not overbearing like her "insufferable know-it-all" friend Ms. Granger. She was a little awkward child, but she seemed well liked by her peers. She had displayed the qualities of a model Gryffindor, just not has blatantly as the Golden Trio had. Maybe it was just because she always seemed to be hidden in their shadow that she had not shined as much as the professor thought she would have. He vaguely remembers her when he was in the hospital wing after the final battle. He remembered more of a concerned presence than he remembered Ms. Weasley herself. It made him feel warm and encouraged. It wasn't until after he awoke from his potion induced coma that Madam Pomfrey had informed him that she had to give him a potion that would be more convincing of his death simply to get Ginny Weasley from his bedside. This had struck home with him. Since then he has thought of her often. He desired to write her on many occasions, but knew he couldn't.

She now looked up at him with those gorgeous big brown "fuck me" eyes. He groaned as she bit her lower lip. He wondered what she was thinking, but still did not dare another attempt at entering her mind.

This song they were dancing to came to an end and everyone turned to the band and clapped their approval. The Professor and Ginny stood still for a moment before reluctantly leaving each others embrace and applauded. Ginny curtsied to him and spun on her heel heading for the house. She immediately went to the bathroom. There she leaned over the sink with her head spinning. She couldn't believe she wanted her professor so badly. As mentioned earlier, she had always had a little school girl crush on the man, but nothing like this. She admired him for his intelligence, his dry sense of humor, and his quick wit. She never voiced this opinion of him, due to how strongly her brother felt about him. She needed to make a decision, and she needed to make one tonight.

She pondered what it could hurt if she was with him. She may hurt her brother's feelings, but that is the only con she could readily come up with. She didn't know a whole lot about him, but she definitely wanted him sexually. She made her decision. She would let him into her mind. She would let him see her thoughts and let him approach her. Hell, if anything she could fuck him tonight. It had been a while since she had been with a man. She had a few short careless trists since Harry, but for the most part she behaved. She was going home tonight anyway. She had things she needed to do around her place before she returned to work in two days. Her decision made, she straightened and looked at her self in the mirror. She glanced at her reflection through her lashes, testing her sultry look to make sure she didn't look like some foolish little girl. She was surprised at how well she pulled it off. She reapplied some gloss to her lips and returned to the party. Once she entered the tent she was approached by a few mutual friends making small talk, attempting to be polite. She causally scanned the room for her potions master. She began to panic when she didn't see him. _Oh gods, did he leave already? I sure hope not. That would be my luck. By the time I make my mind up to fulfill something I have missed my chance. _ She excused herself from the conversation that had developed around her. She retrieved another glass of champagne and felt something climbing up her leg. She looked down to see little Teddy Lupin clutching at her dress.

"Aunt Ginny…" Teddy reached up for her.

"What is it little pup?" Ginny asked as she reached down and picked the boy up. She kicked her heels off under the table for the child's safety.

"I don't feel good." The little boy yawned.

"Awe, I'm sorry pup. Let's get you inside into something more comfortable." She felt the boys head as she headed inside to change him into his pajamas. She took him to Harry's room and pulled the little boys favorite night clothes out of his drawer. She decided against the bath since it was so late and the little one was so tired. She squatted in front of him and helped him into his pajamas. "Do you want to lie down?"

"NO!" The little boy protested. "I want you to read to me Aunt Ginny."

"Okay then little pup." Ginny sighed. She picked him up and headed for the library. She sat back on the same lounger she had been on earlier. She pulled the boy into her lap and he leaned back against her chest. "What would you like to read?"

"Werewolves!" The little boy requested excitedly. He knew his daddy had been a werewolf and he loved that idea.

"Ok then…" Ginny summoned a book on werewolves to her from across the room with a flick of her wrist. She had been practicing her wandless magic.

She cracked the book open and started reading.

* * *

><p>"… they change to their wolf form one night a month, during the full moon. While in their wolf form, a werewolf is unaware of who they are. They are dangerous creatures who can hurt not only themselves, but also those closest to them…"<p>

Professor Snape had noticed Ginny return to the party only to kick her shoes off under the table and leave with another man in her arms. He grinned at this thought. He stood outside the door of the library listening to the young woman reading to the insatiably curious youngster. He appreciated that in a child, but he was more moved at how well Ginny handled the youngster. He felt a tug at his heart, regretting not having children of his own. He turned the corner and stood in the doorway of the library to watch the young woman read to the little pup. She was lit by firelight and had a floating candle burning closer to the book for better lighting. She looked down at the child now straddling her torso with his head on her chest and a stream of sticky drool running down her shoulder to her back pooling in her hair. She kissed him on his head. Severus's heart ached. She attempted to rise without stirring the five year old, but soon found that he had gotten heavier than she remembered. She was struggling to sit up with him on her chest. Severus walked across the library and crouched next to the boy pinning his aunt to the lounger.

"Need some help Miss Weasley?" Severus purred as he rubbed the child's back reassuringly.

Ginny was startled at first, then tingled at the tone of his voice. "If you don't mind."

Severus slipped his hands under the child's arms and lifted him effortlessly. The child curled around the potions master resting his head on his shoulder. The professor then offered Ginny a hand; she gladly accepted and rose to her feet. "Let me show you where to put him." Severus gladly followed.

They put the boy to bed in Harry's room, left a candle lit, and gently closed the door. "Thank you Professor."

"You are welcome." They stared at each other for what felt like ages in the hallway. Ginny decided now was the time, and she gave the professor her sultry stare she had practiced earlier. He cocked his eyebrow and smirked.

"Is there something you would like to tell me Miss Weasley?"

Ginny responded with a shrug not unlike the one the professor had given her on the dance floor. Severus took the cue and mumbled the incantation, diving into her head. She pushed her wants and desires to the front of her mind for him to see, but she also showed him the memories of her in classes, making sure he understood how she saw him. She wanted to leave it open to his interpretation of what the next move should be.

He saw her sitting in potions class gazing thoughtfully at the professor. He felt the awe she had felt for him as she watched him move from potion to potion, unkindly criticizing his pupils. He felt the burn of respect and pleasure she felt when he gazed into her own cauldron not saying a word. She was very bright indeed, not just in an academic sense, but she could read him like no other student could before. She knew to take his lack of comment as tacit praise to her work. He felt the pride she felt when he cocked his head and moved to the next student.

He felt the desperate innocent drive to keep him alive in the hospital ward. He felt how important it was for her to keep him alive and he felt how distraught she was when he took what she had thought was his last breath. He had never known anyone who felt that strongly about his well being who did not have their own agenda in mind. He saw her sitting in muggle classes learning about something called EKG's and potions given through the vein to help sick people. He saw how desperate she was to prevent someone dying right in front of her again. He saw her at her job riding around in the muggle ambulance with other men, picking on each other. He saw her sleeping in the same truck on the side of the road like her job entails all to frequently. He realized the sacrifices she makes for her own comfort and safety, all for a complete stanger (and a muggle stranger at that) who she had not even met. He saw her dreams she had of saving him with the knowledge she now possessed.

Then he saw her sexual desires. He saw him on top of her in a full size bed in a muggle flat. He felt her desire for him to enter her, to fill her up with every ounce of man he was. He saw her writhe in pleasure as he nipped at her neck and she dug his fingernails into his back. He couldn't take anymore. He quickly retreated from her mind. He looked down at her, taking a step closer. He placed his hands on her waste and backed her up against the wall. He leaned down and gruffly whispered "Miss Weasley, I had no idea you were such a passionate little woman. Nor did I realize how much of that passion was directed at me."

"I have shown you the nature of my feelings for you professor. You take that information and do with what you will. I am not opposed to the idea of a relationship with you. If for any reason you do not see as if I am fit for a relationship I am not opposed to fucking your brains out."

"You saucy little witch…" The professor growled. He pushed his body against hers and tenderly kissed her mouth. He placed his hand in the hair at the nape of her neck and pulled gently. His other hand found her waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in closer, kissing him deeper. They kissed passionately for several minutes before coming to a gradual stop. He stepped back and took her hand.

"Miss Weasley, I am not opposed to 'fucking your brains out', as you put it. However, I desire more from you than just that. I desire to have you for myself. I wish for your companionship. I will seek it properly. I may be the bat of the dungeons, but my mother raised me as a gentleman." He kissed her forehead. "Will you allow me to take you to dinner?"

Ginny was flattered. He was showing her respect, and she believed he could not fathom how much that meant to her. "Professor, I would love to accompany you to dinner."

"Good! Tomorrow night okay with you?"

"Yes. You name the time."

"I will call for you at six thirty, and you don't have to call me professor anymore."

"Six thirty it is then, and I actually like calling you professor." Ginny quipped with sexual undertones.

Severus growled. He kissed her hand and then her forehead once more before retreating to the fireplace to floo out.


	3. Chapter 3

Of course I still don't own anything.

**Chapter Three**

Back at her flat Ginny undressed and hopped in the shower. She was amazed at how her life seemed to have taken a drastic turn for the better in the past few days, considering she had discovered her old potions master and role model was not only alive, but expressed a romantic interest in her. She did her best to curb her excitement by pondering her reservations. She witnessed the methods men used to simply seduce women for the sake of sex alone from a third party perspective in regards to not only her brothers, but the men she worked with. She was okay with a romp or two, but deep down she longed for something more. She knew it would be easy to fall for him given the degree of respect she already harbored for the man.

Despite her reservations, she couldn't stop grinning as she replayed the scene she had witnessed while poking around in the potions master's mind. She turned the shower off and carefully stepped out into the cold air of the bathroom. She reached for her towel, but stopped when she caught a glimpse of herself in the half fogged mirror. She reached over and wiped her hand across the mirror to witness a clearer image of herself. She had developed chill bumps from the sudden transition from the hot shower to the cold air. Her skin drew taught and her nipples became hard making her breasts appear perkier. She pulled her hair over one shoulder and watched the water roll in between her breasts and stream down her midsection. Her eyes fell on her full hips. She noted the stretch marks streaking the front of her hips. At first she had been uncomfortable with them, but grew to accept them as she came to terms with the fact that they were simply evidence of her rapid transition from girl to woman. She turned her back to the mirror and glanced at herself over her shoulder. She had always been proud of her ass, but never happy with her thick dimpled thighs. She hated her legs. She thought they were too short for her long torso. They were very muscular, but not in the lean and toned sense. She shook her head and quickly wrapped her towel around herself. _I hope he likes my body, although I don't understand why he would._

She felt her heart drop at the thought. She had never thought about him rejecting her. She was afraid of how she may react if he did. She enjoyed being around him tonight, and was looking forward to spending more time with him. _What if he is disappointed the first time he sees me naked? Would he continue on with a pity fuck, only to slowly pull away from me making excuses to avoid spending time with me? Ginny you were such a fool for agreeing to this! What are you going to do now?_ She shook her head, her brow furrowed as she inwardly chastised herself. She quickly dried her hair and slipped on an overly large t-shirt before climbing in her bed. She shivered a little when she climbed between the cool sheets, burrowing farther into them. She wished she had rented a flat with a fireplace in the bedroom, but that was hard to come by in the muggle world. It was difficult enough to find a flat in her budget with even a small fireplace in the living room. She wanted her professor there with her so she could press herself against his warm body.

She became aroused when she thought of throwing her leg over his waste and resting her head on his chest. She imagined him kissing her on the head and stroking her hair as she tousled his patch of chest hair. She wanted to feel her breasts pressed against his firm chest as he rolled over on top of her.

Her imagination soared and she grew even wetter. She slid her hand to her sex, massaging her fingers over herself, distributing the wet. She rubbed her hard clit before sliding a finger, then two into herself. She stimulated her clit with the heel of her palm as she pumped her fingers in and out until she came. She shuddered with a quick orgasm before sighing and rolling over. She felt a little relieved, but was not near as satisfied as she would have liked to have been. Her own ministrations left her with much to be desired. It was nothing like being with a man, especially if that man was keen on what his lover desired. She pulled a pillow into her and held it tightly before quickly drifting off into a deep sleep. The day had left her exhausted with all the planning, the champagne, the politeness, the hugging, and the forced small talk. She had enjoyed herself at the wedding, but was glad it was over. She only wished the professor had stayed longer.

* * *

><p>Back at his home Severus Snape lounged in his library. It was late, but he was finding it difficult to get Ginny off his mind long enough to drift off to sleep. He had poured himself two fingers of fire whiskey and settled in with a book in a vain attempt to preoccupy his mind. He read the same paragraph three times before finally closing the book. He took a swig of his fire whiskey and thoughtfully gazed at the fire. He could not wait to see the lovely young woman again tomorrow night. He just hoped he could remain a gentleman. He almost lost his composure when he was healing the little witch. He chuckled at the thought of the reaction he would have gotten from the girl's father, brothers, and former lover if his arousal had become too evident. It tested his discipline feeling the soft, warm skin of her leg under his palm. He had to admit that he was surprised at her strength when she bucked against the pain of the healing. For a moment he had thought he was going to have to straddle the girl's knees to keep her still. This image brought another amused chuckled.<p>

He wanted to show her an enjoyable, yet gentlemanly time. He wasn't interested in the usual dinner at a restaurant with an overpriced menu for undersized portions. He desired a setting where they could feel more comfortable to be themselves and openly discuss any topic that may interest her. He assumed she would ask for an explanation as to how he wasn't dead, not something he wanted to provide in public. There was a quaint little manor in the country with stables that he frequented. He enjoyed a leisurely ride through nature. Sometimes he would find a clearing and transform to his animagus form to romp through the wood. The manor also had a rather delectable café that they could enjoy a meal together. Certainly being in his own element would help ease his first date jitters. He didn't have much practice with this sort of thing. _Shite!_ He cursed himself for setting the date so late in the evening. _I wonder how she would respond if I called for her earlier. _ He decided to owl her in the morning regarding the issue. Now a combination of the day's events and the firewhiskey had relaxed him. He yawned while removing his robes and stripping down to his boxers before climbing into bed.

* * *

><p>Ginny awoke early the next morning. She showered before brewing herself a pot of coffee and putting on a load of laundry. Sometimes she enjoyed going about her domestic chores the muggle way. It busied her mind when she wasn't studying or practicing brewing her healing potions. While she waited for the laundry to finish she fixed a large mug of coffee that held half a pot and set about the flat sweeping, mopping, vacuuming and cleaning the bathroom. She then folded that load while another load was washing. She starched and ironed her class A shirt for her shift tomorrow. She gathered her sleep shorts and her company t-shirt, folded them and placed them in her duffle bag with her stethoscope. As she zipped up the bag she heard the distinctive sound of an owl tapping at her window. She opened the window and took the small piece of rolled parchment from the bird and handed it a treat before it flew off. Her heart pounded at the anticipation of what the note contained. She unrolled it to see the potions master's handwriting scrawled immaculately across the parchment. She smiled, recalling her many potions essays that had been returned to her with this same handwriting littering the margins and partially obscuring her original work. She half expected the note to chastise her for her weak reference to early potion development and poor examples of the importance of the nature in which particular ingredients are handled. Instead she read:<p>

_Miss Weasley,_

_I am highly anticipating our engagement tonight. I hope that you also share a likewise excitement._

_ However, would it be brazen of me to inquire if we could meet at an earlier hour than initially planned?_

_I will be impatiently waiting for your response._

_Yours Truly,_

_'Professor' Snape_

Ginny was relieved that he wished to meet sooner than planned. She hated waiting all day prior to a date. Her nerves would soon get the best of her, and she was running out of domestic duties to keep her occupied. She couldn't help but wonder what his reason behind meeting earlier was. _What is up your sleeve, Professor? _She retrieved a clean piece of parchment and scrawled a response.

_Professor Snape,_

_I do not think it brazen of you to request to move our engagement to an earlier hour._

_ I am by all means a practical woman who understands that men of your age don't function well beyond sun down. _

_At what hour would you like to meet, and do you have any idea as to what attire may best suit the events you have planned for me today?_

_'Miss Weasley'_

The professor chuckled when he read her response. She was much saucier than he remembered her in school. _One day, Miss Weasley, I will show you just how well I 'function' after sun down, sun up, and anything in between._ He decided to refrain from being too suggestive with his response.

He scribbled on fresh parchment.

_Miss Weasley,_

_It's settled then. I will call for you at the burrow at half past four. _

_This should give us a sufficient amount of sunlight for the plans I have made for you__._

_ As far as your attire, if you happen to have a pair of jodhpurs and paddock boots lying around_

_ it would be best suiting to wear those. Otherwise I would suggest something you may feel comfortable in without hindering your movement._

_ Please leave your crop at home._

_Still yours truly,_

_'Professor' Snape_

Jodhpurs! Ginny's heart leapt when she read. _Oh my! Is he taking me horseback riding?_ She hoped so. She loved horses. She had her very own 17 hand tall Fresian gelding named Sheriff stabled not too far from her flat. She, however, did not own jodhpurs or paddock boots considering the only riding she was interested in was strictly for pleasure. Her anxiety relaxed when she realized she wouldn't have to sit through a meal in a stuffy restaurant, self conscious that she would pick up the wrong fork or use the wrong spoon for soup. She glanced at her clock, noting that she had two hours to dress for her date.

She took yet another shower. She combed her hair out and braided it over her shoulder while it was still damp. She applied some light eyeliner, a neutral eye shadow, and some mascara. Just enough to play up her eyes without screaming "fuck me". She dressed in her riding jeans and a bright green sleeveless button down blouse. She tucked her shirt in and wore her brown belt. Her final touch was here brown American western style cowboy boots. She preferred them to paddock boots, for what reason she was not sure. She double checked her reflection before apparating to the Burrow.

* * *

><p>She arrived thirty minutes before Severus was due to call for her. She found her mother in the kitchen, as usual.<p>

"Hello Ginny! You look nice! Are you here for your date with Severus?" Mrs. Weasley asked unabashedly.

Ginny was shocked at first, then replied "Yes ma'am. He is due at four thirty. How did you know?"

"Oh Ginny, honey, he asked your father at the wedding last night for his permission to court you."

_He what? Wow, he continues to display shockingly chivalrous traits. I like it._ At least Ginny didn't have to defend herself to her parents over the age difference, him having been her teacher, etc. _I suppose he very well may be interested in more than just a casual shag._ Ginny didn't think he would have requested her father's permission if he had less than the best intentions.

"You look nice Ginny. Do you have plans?" Harry asked as he entered the kitchen and poured a glass of milk.

"Yes. I do." Ginny responded maybe a little more curtly than she originally intended.

Teddy barreled into the kitchen at full speed from the back yard. Stopping in front of Harry to take a deep swig if milk, drinking almost half the glass in one gulp. He handed the glass back to his Godfather and wiped his mouth with his arm. He spun around to head right back outside when he saw Ginny.

"Aunt Ginny!" the boy cried as he threw his arms around her waist.

Ginny laughed. "Hey little pup! Are you behaving today?"

"Yes Ma'am" he responded politely. "Will you come play ball with me?"

"Okay, but only for a few minutes."

Harry was still staring after Ginny as she was drug out to the back yard by little Teddy.

Mrs. Weasley took the opportunity to explain to Harry that the potion's master was taking Ginny out tonight. To her surprise Harry didn't react at all.

"That's nice. I hope they have a good time."

Mrs. Weasley turned to eye Harry. "You don't have a problem with it?"

"No. Not really. Sure, he was cruel when we were in school, but once I discovered the truth about him being a double agent and Dumbledore's orders I understand him a little more. He also seemed rather pleasant last night."

Mrs. Weasley smiled at the boy. She had wished that things had worked out for Harry and her daughter, but she also didn't want her daughter with a man who didn't make her happy, no matter how good of a man he was. Severus was just as good a man as Harry. He had made more mistakes in his life, but he had also had more time to make those mistakes. Severus also had a high intellectual capacity that could keep her daughter intrigued at all times.

They heard the crackle of the floo and Severus's boots scuffing the wood floor. "We are in the kitchen Severus." Mrs. Weasley called to him.

Severus entered the kitchen. "Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Potter." Severus nodded a greeting in their direction.

"You are looking rather handsome Severus."

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley." Snape was studying Harry, searching for any clue as to whether he knew why Severus was there and if so, how he felt about the circumstances.

"So you have an interest in Ginny?" Harry questioned the former Professor.

"That I do Mr. Potter. I would normally make a reference to it being none of your business, but given your history with her I would like to take into account your feelings in this matter. However, if you do have ill feelings regarding the situation I doubt they will hinder me from pursuing the young lady."

"Mrs. Weasley just informed me of your interest, and I am still trying to process it fully." Snape suppressed a sneer and kept a snide remark regarding the boys sluggish though process to himself. "But I think as long as you treat her with the respect she deserves and give her the independence she needs that you will make each other happy. That is all I ask of you Professor."

Severus had to admit that he was taken aback by the level of maturity and eloquence the boy expressed towards the thought of his former potions master pursuing his ex-girlfriend for a romantic relationship. He even saw Mrs. Weasley's mouth momentarily fall open.

Severus nodded at Harry. "You can be certain that I have the full intention of doing just that Mr. Potter. She is a very beautiful and abnormally intelligent witch." Harry seemed appeased. "Mrs. Weasley, has the your daughter arrived?"

"Oh, yes, Severus. She is in the back yard playing with Teddy."

Severus smiled as he turned and walked through the kitchen to the back yard. Ginny was chasing a ball around the yard with the little boy. He saw much of Remus in Teddy. The boy was very good natured and intelligent with a playful side that Severus was sure he inherited from his mother. He was beginning to mature into a lanky build, not unlike his father. He had shown qualities of a metamorphmagus since birth. He changed his hair on a regular basis and his eye color varied. He wondered if the boy had morphed into another human or animal yet.

He could also see how much Ginny thoroughly enjoyed being around the child. He knew she would want a family of her own one day, but he wasn't sure how soon. She was a very studious witch, and it had been his experience that witches with that quality usually preferred to finish their educations and have a solid career before settling down with children. His heart leaped as her hair glinted in the sunlight as she spun around before falling playfully to the ground with the boy sprawled across her. He screamed with delight as she began tickling him. Severus approached her and the boy rolling around in the grass.

"Oh! Hello Professor!" She flushed with embarrassment that he caught her rolling around in the yard just before their date. He extended his hand and he helped her to his feet.

"Ms. Weasley, we should head on our way." Ginny nodded as she brushed her jeans off and ran her hands over her braided hair to check for stray blades of grass.

"Mr. Lupin, do you mind if I borrow this beautiful young lady from your company for a short while."

The boy shyly looked at his feet. "No sir." The disappointment easily readable on the boys face. Severus felt like a git for being the one to end the boys fun with his adopted aunt. Ginny noticed the frown on the boys face and knelt before him.

"We shall finish this another day. Okay pup?" She kissed the boy on his forehead and pulled him into a loving embrace.

"Tomorrow?" The boy asked with his face brightening.

"Well, not tomorrow. I have to work. But maybe the day after?"

"Okay." The boys voice was a mix of disappointment and excitement in one. Severus secretly shared the boys feelings. He knew that he too wished he could see the witch tomorrow. _Maybe I should head to her town and call for a muggle ambulance._ He chuckled at the thought. Severus took Ginny's hand before he apparated them to the manor.

* * *

><p>I'm sorry it has taken so long to upload. I was having difficulty logging into my account for the previous few days. I am also still deciding exactly where I would like this story to go. As I mentioned previously, this is my first fanficition. I am sort of going about this rather experimentally and somewhat haphazardly. I am open to lots of suggestions, so <em><strong>please<strong>_ read and review! Thanks! - Staroflife911

P.S. I have reread my chapters up to this point, in addition to having some friends proofread them, and I have made some slight changes and corrected many spelling/grammatical errors. I apologize for being so sloppy to begin with. Please Enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It took Ginny a little longer than usual to ease the churning in her stomach after side along apparating with Severus. _It must be my nerves. _Severus held tightly to her hand as she used him to steady herself. It took all Ginny had to not double over and dry heave in front of him. How attractive that would have been! After several long seconds her head stopped spinning and her stomach eased. She looked around taking in her surroundings. He had landed them under an old oak tree in front of a small yet beautiful manor. She called it small only because it was a mere half of what the Malfoy's manor entailed. It was still larger than probably six Burrows. She gasped at the beauty of the grey brick covered in thick vines of ivy. The hedges were immaculately trimmed, as was the grass.

Severus gave her a minute to take in everything before placing his hand on her lower back and gently guiding her to the front door. A gentleman greeted them at the front door with a sweet smile and a deep bow towards Ginny. He then shook Severus's hand with a nod.

"How are you today Smit?" Severus asked with a tone suggesting he was very familiar with the man.

"Quite well sir, as I hope you are."

"Yes Smit, very well. Thank you." He placed his arm around Ginny's shoulder. "This is Miss Ginevra Weasley."

"Ah! It is my pleasure to make your acquaintance Ms. Weasley." Smit kissed her hand.

"Ginny. Please call me Ginny." Severus had created a sexual nostalgia she now associated with being called 'Miss Weasley'. It just didn't sound right coming from someone else.

"Very well then, Ginny. I assume the two of you be riding today?" The gentleman directed the question to Severus, eyeing his jodhpurs and shined paddock boots before directing his gaze towards Ginny's western boots and blue jeans. He raised an eyebrow. Ginny felt contempt burn through her veins and quietly took a deep breath to prevent her face from flushing. She had to bite her tongue so she wouldn't snarl at the pompous bastard.

"Yes, Smit. We will. It will not be necessary for you to escort us to the stables." Severus reached for Ginny's hand, finding her fist balled up by her side. He slid his hand down her forearm to coax her fist open before entangling his fingers in hers. She responded reluctantly before ensnaring his hand in a death grip. "We will be returning this evening for dinner."

The gentlemanly bastard gave the two a curt nod before retreating to another room. Severus led Ginny through the manor and out a back door. They started down a path with pastures on either side. "The nerve of that man!" Ginny fumed. "He could have hidden his disdain a little better! Did you see the way he practically sneered at me?"

"Ginny," Severus spoke in a smooth caressing tone. "I do not believe he meant any disrespect towards you."

"It's like he has never seen a woman in boots before! The gall!"

"It isn't the fact that he has never seen a woman in boots before. I just don't believe he has seen a woman in boots such as those. I myself haven't. They are rather curious. Nice, but still curious." Severus was pumping his hand in Ginny's hoping she would realize she was about to break his fingers in two. Ginny finally took notice of this and abruptly lessened her grip and blushed.

"I'm sorry. I suppose you are right. I am just so used to be looked down on by the upper elitist I just assumed he was judging me."

"No, my dear. He was simply judging your shoes. Speaking of which, where exactly did you get those?"

"Oh, I got them from an American magazine. Western Americans wear these from what I understand. I personally like them."

"I am sure they are quite comfortable, and they do look nice. I just don't know how they will fare in stirrups. I may be able to transfigure them into paddock boots if it is deemed necessary."

Ginny hesitated. _He hasn't figured out that I am an experienced rider yet! Hmmm… I may have to play on this._ "Okay, but only if it becomes necessary. Why would what type of shoe I wear matter anyway?" She very well knew why it mattered. A shoe with a heel and little grip was best suited for riding so as to prevent ones foot from becoming stuck in the stirrup in the event of an accident. She just wanted to humor him.

The professor lasped into the tone he had used during his potions lectures as he explained the safeties and risks involved in riding. Ginny simply smiled as he rambled on.

"…and if the horse becomes spooked and runs away from you, try to stop his with both reins and a firm but calm tone. If that fails, reach low on one side of the rein and draw his head towards your knee. This method is actually safer, for it makes it a little more difficult for the horse to rear in protest than simply pulling back on both reins. If your horse looses footing and start to fall, quickly clear your feet of the stirrups and jump away from the horse. If he or she were to fall on you, the results could be dire." They had reached the stables and Severus now turned to face the young woman.

"Wow, you really know how to romance a girl." Ginny quipped playfully.

"You should not have to deal with any of these circumstances. We will only be riding at a leisurely pace, and I will have you ride Tiger. She is dead broke and safe for a three year old. If something is to happen, I will be there to take control and remove you from harm's way."

Ginny had stopped listening. She was eyeing a large Dutch Warmblood mare that she estimated was just shy of seventeen hands high. The horse was a chocolate brown color with a beautiful blonde mane. She brushed past Severus and approached the fence. The horse leaned over and snorted into her hair. She pawed the ground before she quickly turned and ran through the field. She ran back to the fence stopping short and rearing. She let out a whinny as she landed, shook her head and snorted as she pranced around.

"No. That one. I want to ride her." Ginny stated matter-of-factly.

"No. You won't. That is Temperance. She requires someone with experience and a gentle hand."

"It will be okay Professor. You will be with me." She let the words roll off her tongue, giving him her most sultry look.

Severus felt uneasy about the young woman riding Temperance. She was a good horse, but he knew she could be a handful. He was preparing to stand his ground, conjuring his stern potions voice, when she gave him that look. He melted.

"Fine then. If you become uncomfortable at any point during the ride you let me know. I will be riding Triton. He is very docile so we may switch mounts if need be."

The groom had walked up and leaned against the fence next to Ginny without her noticing. "Are you sure you could handle her?" The young man asked tentatively.

"Like I said. I will be okay. He will be with me."

The groom looked to Severus questioningly. Severus nodded to the groom. The groom in turn nodded, seeming to trust Severus's abilities. _This is going to be great. I am going to scare the shit out of him. _Ginny couldn't help it. She was a Weasley, so mischief ran thick in her blood.

"Very well then. I shall saddle her." The groom retreated to the barn.

* * *

><p>Ginny followed Severus to a rack in the barn where he grabbed a rope halter and a lead rope. He then led her part way down the path to a gate they had just passed only a few minutes prior. It was a longer walk than she remembered. Her boots were comfortable for riding, but not so very comfortable for walking. Severus opened the gate and then closed it once they had both slipped through. Severus held the halter and lead in one hand, placing to fingers from the other hand into his mouth. He let out a loud whistle that Ginny could hear echoing off the trees and hills surrounding.<p>

Moments later she heard hoof beats before she saw a large powerful Clydesdale come trotting up to them. He was magnificent. His withers were a good four inches above her head. His black coat gleamed in the sun. He slowed to a walk and approached Severus. He nuzzled Severus's naked and snorted into his hair. Severus stroked Triton's powerful neck and placed the halter on the horse with no protest from Triton. Ginny held her palm out to the horse, who sniffed it then gave her an accepting horse kiss. He leaned over and breathed her sent from her neck. She turned to him, placing her hands on either side of the horse's nose. She placed her forehead against the horses head and breathed into his nostrils. The horse inhaled her breath, then returned it to her. Ginny smiled and patted Triton's cheek before pulling away from him.

Severus look amused and astounded all rolled into one. _Crap! I hope I didn't give anything about my horse sense away._ She smiled sweetly at Severus.

"And why in Merlin's name did you just do that?"

Ginny, trying to downplay her experienced introduction to the horse, simply shrugged. "I don't know. I read one time that horses breathe into each other's noses to say hello. Much like dogs sniffing each other's butts."

Seemingly pleased with her answer, Severus snorted then led them out the gate. Ginny latched it behind them and started back to the stables. After only a few minutes she stopped.

"What is it? Is something wrong?"

Ginny shook her head. "It's just these boots. They are hurting my feet for some reason. I guess I'm not used to walking in them this much." She reached down and began to pull them off before Severus stopped her.

"I can transfigure them if you would like?"

"No. I don't really want to do that. I will just deal with it."

Severus eyed her for a minute. "Here." He led her to the horse's right side and grabbed her waist.

"Wait! I thought you weren't supposed to mount a horse from the right side!" Ginny protested. She knew this was simply taboo, but was curious as to what his response would be.

"Ms. Weasley, That is an old custom that has fallen out of fashion. Unless you have a broad sword dangling from your left hip, there is no reason you cannot mount a horse from the right side."

She entwined her fingers into the horses mane and the horse lowered his head. Severus hoisted as she jumped onto the horses powerful neck. Triton raised his head at just the right time and she slid around onto his back. _He is so broad! _Her legs barely draped around the horse. She scooted her seat up so she sat just behind the horses withers, holding on to his mane with one hand, she leaned the length of his neck and reached down to stroked his chest. As she sat up she glanced over at Severus just in time to see him gracefully swing himself onto the back of the horse. She was amazed that he was able to mount him from the ground at all, much as less with another rider.

"How in the world did you do that?"

He grinned, wrapped his arms around her waist and scooted closer to her. He draped the lead rope through his hands in front of her and whispered in her ear. "Magic." He could almost feel her eyes rolling.

Ginny's senses soared when she felt his broad chest against her back and his warm breath on her ear. "Come up boy." He commanded and Triton began a slow walk up the path. Her body tingled with pleasure and she became hypersensitive to his touch. He was so close the inside of his thighs were flush against the outside of her thighs and hips. She could feel the muscles through his jodhpurs as he swayed with the horse and tightened one leg or the other to direct the horse's movement. She wanted badly to lean back against his chest, but knew she would lose her balance. His hands were rested on Triton's withers and she suddenly became aware of how close he was to her pleasure. _Oh Merlin! This is torment!_ She wanted to kiss him and pull his hands into her, but somehow managed to restrain herself.

* * *

><p>Once at the stable, Severus slid off Triton just as gracefully as he had mounted him. He then reached up and eased Ginny down as she rolled over onto her stomach across the horse's neck and slid down. Severus tied Triton to a post and retreated into the barn only to emerge a few minutes later carrying black English saddle with a silver and green striped saddle pad and black tack with silver hardware. Ginny reached out to help, then she remembered that she wasn't supposed to know what she was doing. She decided to just pet the giant horse as Severus worked. The groom then emerged with Temeperance. She was saddled with a black English saddle very similar to Severu's. She had a royal blue saddle pad and black tack. Ginny noted a broke snaffle bit in the horse's mouth as she reached out and stroked the magnificent mare's muzzle and planted a gentle kiss on the horse's nose between her nostrils. She discreetly exhaled as she did this. Quietly she introduced herself to the mare, much like she introduced herself to Triton. Temperance shook her head in response and snorted. The groom helped her mount Temperance and Severus climbed on Triton.<p>

"Okay. Are you ready Miss Weasley?"

"I believe so professor."

Off they rode through a pasture and down a trail into the woods. Once in the woods, Temperance began prancing around and sidestepping. Ginny could tell the spirited horse was antsy. She repositioned herself in the saddle to prepare herself for what she knew was coming. The horse reared high and pawed the air whinnying. Ginny leaned against the horse's neck, grasping the horse's mane with one hand and holding the reins steady with one hand. The horse came back to the ground and danced in a circle. Ginny caught Severus's eye as the horse brushed past Severus and Triton. She gave him a smirk and a wink.

"Ginny!" Severus called to her out of concern, not registering Ginny's tacit communication at first.

At that moment Ginny nudged the horse's ribs with her boot. More than eager to oblige, Temperance lurched forward at a dead run. Ginny bent her knees, raised her hips a few inches from the saddle, leaned forward and held the reins with a soft yet firm grip. She let herself go as the horse tore down the path it knew so well. Her spirit flew through the woods, her mind numb with the exciting pleasure that she had only felt when she put her trust in a horse. She hadn't heard Severus calling after her.

Severus didn't hesitate. He spurred Triton along after the girl and her mare. Triton, understanding the urgency of his master's demeanor, ran with all he had. He couldn't keep up with the slightly smaller, more agile horse. Clydesdales were very powerful and bulky horses. They had amazing strength and stamina, but they lacked in agility when compared with other breeds. Severus was contemplating transforming into his animagus form to catch the pair when he and Triton tore from the woods into a thicket to find Ginny and Temperance waiting for them. He immediately slid off Triton and ran to Ginny. She was beaming. The look of overpowering concern slowly washed away as he realized she was not in the least bit frightened.

"Ginny! Are you okay? I told you she could be difficult to handle! Did she not respond to the stop methods I described to you before?"

"I am more than okay Severus! I did not try the stop methods because I am the one that told her to run. I know what I am doing, so you can stop doting on me like an overprotective baby sitter." She teased him and punctuated her statement with a sweet smile.

"You scared the life out of me! I thought you were in trouble and Triton couldn't keep up! I almost transformed to my animagus to catch you!"

Ginny froze. She stared at the professor for a few seconds studying his demeanor. She had not meant to scare him to the point of frustration, but she was no longer concerned with that.

"You are an animagus?"

"Well, yes. I am."

"I didn't know that. I've never heard you or anyone else speak of it."

"Well, I am registered, so it should be public knowledge." Severus responded somewhat dryly.

"How long have you been one?" Ginny questioned.

"I became one the same time Potter, Pettigre and Black became one, in my fifth year. I couldn't have them out perform me. I just never advertised it."

"What is your form?"

Severus watched a thoughtful yet demeaning stare.

"Will you show me?"

"Miss Weasley, I assumed you would be more interested in discovering how I survived death. I didn't realize you would wish to spend our afternoon interrogating me about me being an animagus." His stern voice stung the young woman and she looked away from him.

"Suit yourself." She set her jaw and pressed her left foot into Temperance's ribs, steering her to the left down another path.

_You fool! Why didn't you just show her? Now you have pissed her off. _

Severus hopped on Triton and trotted after them. They rode in steady silence for a short while before Severus spoke.

"We knew Voldemort was going to kill me. Dumbledore and I knew that it was in the cards from the beginning. His followers were dispensable. Ngini had become the Dark Lord's favorite method of killing. He only underestimated my abilities as a potions master. I had been developing a potion that counteracted Ngini's venom. I consumed it every morning. Of course, we were not sure if it would work until the time came. It had worked on smaller animals we tested, but the amount of venom released by Ngini in each bite varied greatly.

"The potion I had brewed lay dormant in my system and was not activated until Ngini's venom mixed with it, as were my intentions. The potion transformed his venom into a substance that placed me in a sudden deep slumber that feigned death. The only thing I had not taken into account was Voldemort slicing my throat like he had. If the Golden Trio had not arrived when they did I would have most certainly died."

Ginny listened quietly.

Severus continued. "Potter arrived at my side as I came to terms with my death and had shed my final tears. I instructed Potter to take them, as you know, so he would have a better idea of the events that had transpired up to that point. There was also important information that Potter needed to know so he could contrive what exactly was required of him to bring down the Dark Lord. He took my memories and fled to the castle. Hermione and your brother were more hesitant to leave. I am not sure if they were just having a difficult time absorbing the events or if they just couldn't live with themselves if they left my body there. Hermione approached me first. For some reason she laid me flat and felt for a pulse, which she found. She then healed the laceration on my throat and she and Ron took me to the castle.

"I had wanted to feign my death to help lie low for a while following the war. A few members of The Order were aware of this, as was Madam Pomfrey. They agreed to assist me if need be. When you were by my side relentlessly Madam Pomfrey knew the plans could not be carried out without a more convincing appearance of death. She found a potion in my store room she knew would do the tick, and I do believe you were actually the individual who administered it. That particular potion stopped my heart completely as well as my breathing. It allowed my blood to flow steadily like a river without being pumped by my heart, hence the absence of a pulse. It also allowed oxygen to be absorbed through the skin into the blood to be redistributed appropriately."

"Madam Pomfrey and a few surviving members of The Order found an unidentified body from the battle ground and glamoured it to my appearance. That was the body that was buried."

Ginny sat quietly until she knew he was finished. She stopped Temperance and looked at Severus. She understood the reasons he wanted to lie low. He knew he would be ridiculed for an unknown amount of time after the war. He knew it would take the public a little while to accept that Severus had been both a Death Eater and a member of the Order, spying for the good. He was strong enough to endure the abuse that was bound to be in store for him, but he had been through so much and sacrificed so much he deserved a reprieve.

"I knew you were a clever man Professor Snape, but I suppose I didn't give you quite enough credit as to how clever you really are. I was curious as to how you survived, but right now I was just glad more than anything that you did. I care deeply for you already. My feelings are the result of many years of respect and awe of you from watching you from my seat in the back of potions. That respect and awe then extended outside the classroom as I became older and more mature. Then, in the time following the war, as more about you and the person you truly were developed into regret. I could never describe what exactly I was regretting, until I saw you at the wedding. I realized how handsome you are, and I suppose I never noticed sooner, maybe because of my own immaturity combined with my infatuation with Harry. You have made many of my subconscious and conscious dreams come true in just the past day Severus, and I want to thank you for that."

Severus was not sure how to respond to this. No one had ever expressed their gratitude to him in such a naked and genuine manner. His heart tugged at the thought. "Thank you Miss Weasley." He answered in a gruff voice thick with emotion.

He turned Triton around and headed the in direction they had come. "Where are you going?" Ginny questioned as she turned Temperance to follow.

"I want to show you something Miss Weasley."

* * *

><p>I have nearly completed the fifth chapter! It will be up soon.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Severus dismounted when they reached the clearing they had stopped at earlier. He turned to Ginny. "You asked what my animagus form was. I am going to show you."

Ginny hopped down and tied the horses to a low limb of a tree before she returned to Severus in the middle of the clearing. Severus pulled her into him and gently kissed her lips before stepping back.

Ginny watched as he transformed from a tall handsome mad with pale skin and black hair into a large sleek black panther. Ginny gasped as she looked over the beauty of the large black cat. There were several streaks of white hair throughout the coat on his panther form. She wanted to run her fingers through the silky soft looking fur and giggled at the thought of petting her potions master. In another blink of an eye the tall man was standing before her once more.

"And what in Merlin's name is so damn funny Miss Weasley?" He drawled out with the same monosyllabic tone that used to make her skin prick with fear in his class.

For a moment her instincts reverted to her days as a school girl. She averted her eyes and began stuttering out an explanation. He laughed and pulled her into him.

"I just thought that you were disappointed in not seeing a bat." He teased her.

She shot him a playful look. "No! I was just laughing at the thought of petting my potions master and making him purr."

"Meeoooww." Severus teased. "Doesn't sound like a bad idea to me, but do I have to be in panther form."

She gave him a playful swat on his arm. "I wonder what my animagus form will be." She wondered aloud.

"I didn't realize you were interested in studying to become an animagus."

"Actually, I have studied. I'm done. I just haven't transformed yet."

"Really? Why not?"

"I don't know. I suppose I am nervous. My mentor was a very intelligent witch, but she could be such an… airhead. I didn't trust her in the event something went awry."

"Why not transform now?"

"Could I do that? It won't be witnessed to certify and register me?"

"Yes, and yes it will. I am here. I can sign off for you. I have been doing this since I was fifteen after all. The ministry will accept my signature."

Ginny chewed her lip for a minute thinking. _Now would be as good a time as any. Why not?_

"What if I transform into something stupid, like a moth or something?"

"Whatever you transform into, it will not be 'stupid'. Your inner animal is akin to your spirit and relative to your strongest traits as a person."

"I know that!" She almost spat. "I guess it just feels like someone looking into your soul."

"Exactly what it is Miss Weasley, but there is no reason to be ashamed of who you are."

Ginny knew he was right. She took a deep breath and nodded her agreement. She closed her eyes and started to focus.

"Just clear your mind Miss Weasley. Chances are your spirit knows what form your body will take, but if there is any question now is the time the decision is made. Clear yourself of all thought and strong emotion. Take your time. Don't rush it."

Severus moved back even farther so as not to intrude into her meditation, and to stay out of the way of her metamorphosis. There is no telling what size animal he may find himself facing.

Ginny listened to the professor and lost herself in the quietness of her surroundings. She had not been this serene since she was a child. She uttered her incantation and no sooner than the words escaped her lips did her body wrack with pain. Her breath caught in her throat and she screamed. Her scream slowly turned into a howl and the world went white followed by sudden darkness.

Severus transformed into his panther form and slinked over to the body lying in the clearing. Her curled up next to it and waited patiently for the girl to rouse.

* * *

><p>Ginny awoke what seemed like days later to her, but judging by the shift in the sun only about an hour could have passed. She yawned and reached to rub her eyes only to find that her hands had turned into paws. She jolted in an attempt to stand up, but quickly fell.<p>

"_Easy Ginny, You have to become used to your new body. Take your time, get your bearings, and try to stand again."_

She looked around to see a black panther curled up next to her. _Severus._

"_I see I have paws, but what am I?"_

"_You can't feel it in your soul? Pay attention to what's new to you."_

Ginny realized she could hear the horses breathing across the clearing, but it was even easier to smell them. She stuck her nose in the grass and snorted. She breathed the raw earth. She could smell the salt and taste the bitter sweetness of the different components of the dirt. Her ears perked up as she heard a bird calling far off in the distance. She turned towards Severus. She slid over to him on her belly, which felt amazing to have it rubbing against the ground. She nuzzled him and breathed in his scent. He smelled like mint and pine, remnants of his human scent, but now he had a more earthy musk.

Severus began to purr. She dug deeper into his fur and started to lick his neck. He let out a loud cry and backed up. Ginny heard herself let out a yelp followed by a yelp. She jumped to her feet and let out a deep predatory growl that arose from her gut. She felt her lips roll back and her teeth bare. Her ears flattened against her head and the hair on her back stood on end. Then it hit her for certain. _I am a wolf. _ Her head perked up and her tail wagged._ Okay! I can handle that. It actually makes sense I guess._

"_I see you have figured out what you are now. Makes sense doesn't it? You have a large family full of people who guard and protect each other, like a pack. Yet you are independent enough to care for yourself. You are loyal and dedicated to those closest to you. You are intelligent and cunning. It may also be a little known fact, but wolves prefer to avoid aggression, although they don't back down when faced with it. They are kind to each other and to their offspring. I could think of no other animal that better suit you."_

"_I am happy with it. At least I am not a moth."_

Severus purred out a laugh and Ginny panted the wolf's chuckle.

"_I say we explore your new found body pup."_ On that note Severus tore off through the woods, leaving Ginny standing there confused for a few seconds. She then jumped to attention and chased him. She almost caught him a few times, but then he retreated to a tree. She pawed at the trunk and barked at him. He sat on a branch just above her reach and licked his paw. She could sense him smirking at her.

"_Get down here! This isn't fair!"_

"_It isn't? I thought it was survival."_ He jumped down from the branch and landed on top of the new born animagus wolf. She gently caught his neck in her mouth and rolled him. Once she was standing over him she let him go and looked down at him. She wagged her tail and barked in his face.

"_Ha! I've got you now!" _She rejoiced.

"_Do you really?" _he countered, his tail twitching patiently. He slipped his hind legs to the inside of her hips and twisted. This threw her off balance and before she knew what was happening he was on top of her. He let out a deep growl. She squirmed trying to free herself from under him, but he would counter any attempt._ "I do believe that I have actually caught you." _She quit squirming and looked up at him. She did the only thing she could think to do. She started licking his face furiously, bathing him with her tongue. He purred and rolled off her.

"_I wasn't planning on going that far on our first date Miss Weasley." _He jokingly protested. She pushed against him sideways and nipped at his ear as they headed back to the clearing.

They returned to their human form, untied the horses and raced back to the stables. Ginny noticed a closer connection to Temperance than she had with the horse previously. She blamed her completion of her animagus training for this new found connection.

* * *

><p>Back at the stables the groom inquired as to how Temperance performed. Severus explained that the horse did wonderful, considering his date was a trained equestrian without his knowledge. The groom raised an eyebrow in pleasure at the young woman. They helped the groom unsaddle the horses before returning to the manor where they washed up before dinner. <em>I see he isn't afraid to get his hands dirty. I can most definitely appreciate that in a man. <em>Ginny thought to herself.

The dining area was set up much like that of any other café. Tables and booths of different sizes were strategically placed throughout the room. The hostess sat the couple a booth in the rear of the café to give them a little more privacy from the small handful of other patrons. After a few minutes the waitress took their drink order and soon brought them a butterbeer each.

"So what do you think?" Severus eyed her after he took a swig of his butterbeer.

"I think this place is quite lovely. Thank you for bringing me here."

"Oh. I wasn't talking about the restaurant, but you are welcome. I was actually talking about your animagus form."

"Oh. Well, I like it. It feels a little ackward, and it hurt like hell! I don't think I will be switching into very often."

Severus chuckled. "Miss Weasley, It is only painful the first time."

"Yeah. That's what everyone says, but it can also hurt if it has been a while since the last time."

Severus gawked at her. _Quite the pervert! I like her even more for it!_ Ginny couldn't help but laugh at the expression on his face.

"Anyway, I like that I am a wolf. It makes sense."

"Yes, Miss Weasley. It truly does. It also says a lot about your character. Wolves are pack animals, as you well know, but there are also great individual qualities of the wolf. They protect themselves and the ones they care about with great ferocity. Once they let someone into their 'pack', and their heart, they are unquestionably loyal to that individual. They are much more docile than people believe. They hate conflict, but fight when there is no other out."

Ginny chewed on this information for a short while. "Was was my identifying trait? What did I look like?"

"Magnificent. Your eyes remained the same color. You have a sturdy build, but your coat is what I like best."

Ginny hadn't even thought about what color coat she had. "What about it?"

"It was nothing like an ordinary wolf coat. It was a glossy black, but the hairs ended in red. At some angles you were jet black, while at others you were the same color your hair is now. As far as your identifying trait... DO you happen to have a birthmark on your right hip?"

Ginny flushed with embarrassment. "Yes. It is in the shape of a heart."

Severus nodded. "Well it appears on your coat. It's a deep red color with no black undertones. Quite sexy if you ask me."

Ginny blushed again. "So what does your panther animagus mean about you?"

"Well," Severus chose his explanation carefully. "What do you know of the black panther?"

"Nothing I suppose."

"Okay, then we shall start at the beginning. The Black Panther is known to be fearless, powerful, and intelligent. It is one of the most aggressive and most feared animals, especially to muggles. It is a very quiet and cautious animal, often called 'the ghost of the forest'. It is a solitary creature, especially the males. It does not share its territory very freely, and it adapts well to a variety of habitats. Due to its coloring and stealth it can observe a subject without notice. With this information, what do you think it says about me?"

"I suppose it makes sense, especially considering your efforts during the war. You are without a doubt intelligent. You are most definitely very quiet! I still haven't forgotten the many times you snuck up behind me in potions. I wouldn't even realize you were behind me until you spoke. You are feared by every student at Hogwarts, and probably most of the other faculty. You are a very private person, and must be very adaptable to have been a double agent. You don't trust easily. You most definitely observed without notice. We had no idea you were keeping such a careful eye on Harry until you showed him you memories. I guess there couldn't be a more fitting animagus form for you."

"Not to mention, it can be rather enjoyable." Snape smiled affectionately at the girl. She was so observant she had read him almost like an open book. It was one of the most accurate analysis of him he had ever heard. He had had many women over the years who had shouted at him when he turned down their sexual advances, trying to bring (what they thought were) his character flaws to his attention. They had all been wrong.

"And why exactly is it so enjoyable? Because you can lick your balls?"

Snape choked on his butterbeer, quickly swallowing the mouthful before he spit it all over the table and his date. He had a fit that was a mixture of coughing and laughing.

"Are you trying to kill me, Miss Weasley?" He coyly questioned once he recovered.

"Of course not. I haven't had enough fun with you yet." She shot him her sultry look over her glass of butterbeer. She was doing a fantastic job of playing the calm, in control, sexy little witch. Inside her head was floating and her parts ached with desire a desire she had never felt before. Maybe it was simply the thought that she was sitting here with one of the most hard to get men of the wizarding world that was so enthralling. Then again, maybe it was the way his tuft of black chest hair was peeking ever so innocently through the partially unbuttoned collar of his white shirt. She eyed the jugular veins on his neck. They bulged just beneath his skin._ Go figure, only a paramedic would be turned on by the size of a man's EJ. _She watched as the veins disappeared when he swallowed. She bit her lower lip and grinned when she saw the vein pumping faster, giving away his increasing heart rate. She wanted to run her finger along the vein and feel the spongy firmness resting just below his smooth skin. He leaned towards her, the new position pulling his collar down a little farther. Her eyes fell on the pink scar on the right side of his neck, evidence of his brush with desk. She remembered how she thought he had been dead for so long and fear of losing him again spread through her body. She stomach became queasy and her eyed diverted to the table between them.

Severus didn't have to read the girls mind to know what she was thinking as her eyes raked over his body. He was watching her in the same regards. He noticed the taught fabric stretched across her plump breasts, longing to run his palms over them. He wanted to kiss her long elegant neck and feel his soft silky hair in his hands again. He had to lean forward to accommodate the now growing discomfort in his trousers. When he did so he realized her expression changed from that to a woman with unremitted longing to an expression of sadness and hurt. His hand found her scar and realized it had become exposed. He tugged his collar up before he reached for her hand.

"What is wrong? What are you thinking?" He asked her in a gentle tone, rather uncharacteristic of him. Her eyes hesitantly found his intense gaze.

"I don't… I just…" She shook her head and looked back at the table.

"What? You must tell me."

"No. It is just foolishness. That's all."

"No it isn't. I have to hear it, and I will go in after it if need be. You are very strong at occlumency, but I have many more years of experience under my belt."

Ginny sighed. She knew he was right, and she knew the only reason she was able to guard her mind so easily last night is because she had caught him completely off guard. It would be less of a headache to just tell him.

"I am afraid of losing you again…" She mumbled just above her breath. Severus just watched her. "I know it is foolish of me to feel so strongly so soon, and I honestly don't think I would fare well with having my heart broken by you. This morning I would have been okay with a platonic shag with you, but now I ask you to tell me if that is all you are interested so I can rein in my heart before it flies away on the wings of the girlish notions I have been having all afternoon."

"What makes you think I plan on going anywhere? I have never opened myself up to someone so quickly and with such little protest. I love everything I know about you up to this point, and I hope that you feel for me as I feel for you. I have spent my entire life as the reclusive, solitary fool who thought he did not deserve the happiness others experienced, due to my transgressions. For most of my life I was in love with a woman who didn't care for me as I cared for her. I wallowed in my self pity and selfishly harbored my heart from any other person. Then as I began to accept my past, there was no one who remotely interested me, and not for lack of offers. Once Voldemort returned I refused to allow myself to care for someone else, out of fear that the bastard would use that as a weakness and play me with it, for instance the way he controlled Lucius Malfoy by threatening his family. When you were but a girl I saw many desirable qualities in your personality. As you matured, so did those qualities. I remember thinking to myself that you would make one man a lucky husband one day. As I was lying low, keeping myself from the scrutinous microscope that goes along with popularity, I had wanted to contact you. However, I had understood that you were seeing the Potter boy. I figured it was simply history repeating itself. Then I received the invitation to Mr. Weasley's and Ms. Granger's wedding. I had not planned on going until Minerva told me that you were no longer seeing the potter boy. Now that is a woman who can see into someone's soul, Minerva. Anyway, she encouraged me to go. Now I do not regret it. I do not plan on moving to another witch, and I just fear that you may become bored with a boring, battle scarred, ornery old potions master."

Ginny absorbed his words and her heart warmed to the man even more. She squeezed his hand and kissed his knuckles chastely. "You are not boring, and just because you are nearly twice my age doesn't me you are old." She playfully quipped. He faked a wince at her comparison to their ages. He was fighting the urge to leap across the table and take the girl with everything he had to offer when the waitress returned with their meal.

They ate their meal between sentences backing their own points in their enthusiastic discussion of the latest topics in the potions journals. They finished dinner and Severus took care of the check. He offered her his arm and escorted her to the same place they had apparated in earlier. Severus turned to Ginny. He placed his hands on her waist and studied her face. She looked up at him and ran her arms under his and up his back, resting her head on his chest.

"Professor, what are you doing these days? Are you going back to Hogwarts?"

"Yes. I will be teaching advanced potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts. The semester will start in three weeks."

"Where are you staying now?"

"Well, right now I am staying in a small country cottage about an hour from Shrewsberry. I have sold my previous home, and will one day buy another home. I am just not sure what I…" he paused.

"What you what?" Ginny asked.

"Well, I am not sure how many people I will be responsible for housing in the future. I do not wish to purchase an overly large home if I will remain a bachelor. The emptiness of a large house feeds the loneliness."

Ginny nodded in understanding. Her small one bedroom flat was too large and too quiet at times.

"So where do we go from here?" Ginny asked unable to hide her nervousness.

Severus placed his large hand on her cheek and traced her jaw bone to her chin. He raised her chin and tilted her face up towards his. He looked at the overwhelming emotion in her eyes before he leaned down and took her bottom lip between his. He gently worked at her bottom lip before moving to her top lip. They were so soft and so plump. She kissed him back, following his lead. Then his passion grew and he gently ran his tongue along her lips, asking her permission. Her lips parted with a sigh and her tongue welcomed his with fervor. A quiet groan worked its way between her lips when he began pumping into her mouth, a rhythm that promised her what was to come. She tingled deep in her seat. She traced her hand along his spine and the pulled her hands to the front to cup his face. She gently tucked at his left earlobe before continuing to the nape of his neck and nestling her fingertips in what little bit of hair he had left.

She was driving him mad. He had grown painfully hard in his trousers. He pulled her into him, grinding his hips into hers. He cupped her ass and tilted her hips up. He wanted her to feel his arousal. He broke their kiss and studied her neck. He kissed her chin before continuing to her neck. He parted her collar a little wider and kissed along her collar bone before returning to her lips.

Ginny was very wet and very empty. She wanted him inside her. She wanted to feel him exploring her very being. She ground her pelvis against the hard bulge in his pants. He let out a deep guttural groan and gently bit her lower lip. His hands found her tits and he massaged his thumbs over her hard nipples. She couldn't take it any longer. She had to have him and she had to have him now. She took a deep breath and apparated him back to her flat before her conscience had a say in her decision.

* * *

><p>AN: I don't know anything about real estate or geopgraphy in the UK, I apologize if my descriptions don't make a whole lot of sense. Also, if you are having a hard time picturing Severus Snape with dark hair, think Alan Rickman in Dogma. ;) Please R/R! I am looking forward to hearing what everyone thinks.


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own anything.**

**Chapter 6**

"Good Merlin Woman! Are you trying to make me vomit all over you?" Severus tightened his grip on the young witch to steady himself. His pale face was even paler. _I didn't think that was possible._ Ginny quickly conjured a chair and guided the potion master's tight ass into it. He placed his elbows on his knees and his face in his hand.

"It's not the first time someone would have vomited on me." Ginny quipped.

"So you are saying you make a habit of apparating wizards without warning them Miss Weasley?" Severus spoke to the floor.

Talk about killing the mood. Ginny giggled. "No! I am a paramedic, remember?"

"Oh, right." Severus sat back in his chair and looked at the witch kneeling in front of him. She had her hands on his knees and a look of utter concern splashed across her face. It was very sexy.

"Now where were we?... Oh… Right." He smirked, took her hands in his to guide her into his lap. She straddled him and his lips quickly found hers. He explored her back before returning to her chest to tease her nipples. Her kisses became more desperate and feverish. He unbuttoned a few more buttons on her top and kissed her cleavage. His hands slid to the braid that fell down her back. He untied her hair and shook out her braid. His hands found that sweet spot at the top of her neck and he gently pulled her hair. He kissed her mouth again while slowly unbuttoning the remaining buttons on her top. Ginny, in turn unbuttoned his shirt and ran her hands across his chest, running her fingers through the dark black hair splashed across his chest. Her body was screaming for him, but she could tell that he wanted her just as badly. She could feel his hard cock seated in her groin. She ground her hips into him more, accenting every movement with her hips. It was a bittersweet experience. He groaned in pleasure, making her want him that much more. She was going to perform at his pace, however. As long as he teased her, she would in turn tease him. Severus knew what the little witch was doing, and found it rather clever for her. He entered her mind.

'_I know what you are doing Miss Weasley. I just hope you are aware that two can play at that game.'_ The sound of his voice, even in her head, made her gush. Her underwear suddenly became wet and binding. She could feel her moisture spreading between her lips and cheeks.

'_We shall see who has the most self control Professor.'_

'_I have many years of experience on you, child.'_

'_Maybe so, but I have many relieving fantasies on you.'_

'_So are you suggesting that…'_

Ginny pushed a memory of one of her recent sessions of her pleasuring herself to the thought of him to the front of her mind. Her mouth grinned against his as she felt him suck in a breath and squeeze her ass. She allowed the full session to play out for him, relishing every time she felt the professor squirm.

He nearly salivated while watching her memory. He was painfully hard and desperate to remove his now binding jodhpurs. He growled and pulled her shirt off completely. He momentarily fought with her bra, he was rusty after all. Once it was unclasped he freed her breasts and quickly took a pink, hard nipple in his mouth. She gasped and threw her head back, grinding her hips against him even harder. He moved his mouth to the neglected nipple. She gently tugged at his ears, instructing him on how soft or firm she preferred him. His lips found hers again and she trailed her hands to his chest once more. She thumbed over his hard nipples and rolled them between her fingers. He found her belt and quickly unfastened it and her pants. He ran his hands down her front and stopped when he found how little hair she had. He pulled away from her and gave her a questioning look.

"What?" She asked him, her frustration evident.

He ran his fingers, tracing her _trail_ of pubic hair. "Certainly your… down… doesn't grow this way naturally."

Ginny giggled. "Well, no. I saw it in a dirty muggle magazine and thought I would try it. I actually like it. If you don't I can let it grow out."

"Well, it is simply something I am not accustomed to. I believe I will have to evaluate it further before I make my decision." He playfully quipped. He gently nipped at one of her nipples as his middle finger found her clit. She gasped once more as he began massaging her bud.

_Shit! He is going to make me explode! I can't let him win. I have to drive him to the point where he strips me first. I have to make him so mad that… well he becomes an animal!_ She shifted her hips, relieving the pressure from her clit just enough to post pone her orgasm. She unfastened his pants and slid her hands inside them. She massaged him through his boxers, mimicking the rhythm that his tongue darted in and out of her mouth.

He broke their kiss. "Oh for fucks sake!" He stood up, wrapping her legs around his waist. She gently kissed up and down his neck and pulled at his hair. He carried her to the nearest door and reached to open it.

Ginny giggled without looking. "That's the closet." He growled and crossed over to another door. He opened it to reveal a bedroom with a full size bed in the middle, a dresser, and a desk. He carried her to the bed and laid her down, crawling on top of her. He kissed every inch of exposed skin he could reach. He stood up and removed her boots then pulled her pants and knickers off in one fluid motion. He paused to look at her. _She is beautiful! _ His eyes feasted on her long red hair, now wavy from being in the braid. Her milky white skin was now flushed pink and her cheeks had a pleasing deep red flush. Her golden eyes gleamed, glassed over with desire. Her breasts were not overly large, but a size perfectly suited to her body. Her nipples were hard and pink. _Like little cherries on top of two ice cream sundaes. _Her long waist narrowed shortly before widening back out to her full hips. She had a little belly on her, but Severus liked that in a woman. Her legs were smooth. They lacked definition, but he could feel how muscular they were when he ran his hand the length of her calf. Her pubic hair was shaved into an inch wide line that ran from the top of her split and ended what would have been a few inches short of waistband. He climbed back on top of her and kissed her mouth again. His right hand found her core and he split her lips with his fingers. She was dripping wet and waiting for him. He slid a finger in her and explored her depths. She squirmed, using her hips to guide him to all her favorite places. He slid another finger in and began pumping in and out of her depths. His rubbed the heel of his palm into her clit. He took a nipple in his mouth and focused all of his energy on bringing her to climax.

It didn't take as long as Severus thought it would. Ginny moaned as her body became stiff. She squirmed against him and her back arched as all of her muscles tightened. Then she shook. She gasped and clawed at Severus's back. Her back arched again. Severus watched with pleasure as she immediately moved into her second orgasm. He watched as she clawed at the throw on the bed and felt her nails raking against his back. He watched as her face became even more flushed. She threw her head back, curving her spine. He kissed her neck chastely. He slid his left arm under her neck and brought his face near hers. He realized he was holding her breath. _Hmm… let me jot that down for future reference. _

When her body stilled he slowed his ministrations and then left her core. She lay in his arms breathing heavily. He licked her juices from his fingers, cherishing the musky salty sweetness of her.

"Severus…" She whispered in that husky voice of desire.

"Yes, my dear?" He drawled.

"I want you… no… I need you. I need to feel you inside me."

He growled and kissed her mouth passionately. After a few minutes he broke free and removed his own boots. She rolled over and helped him removes his trousers and boxers. She gasped at his size. _What have I gotten myself into?_ She had never been with anyone with such… stature. He kneeled on the bed in front of her and watched as she appraised him. He saw her hesitation and read the look in her eyes when she glanced up at him.

"Go on. Don't worry. Your body can do amazing things."

She tentatively reached out and tried to wrap her hand around him. She lacked several centimeters before her fingers touched. She began working her hand up and down him and took his head in her mouth. She tongued him and worked her hand in the same rhythm and he groaned. She gently tugged on his balls as they tightened in her palm. She than tickled his sensitive part, just behind his balls. _Taint?_ She thought she had heard some of the muggles refer to that particular spot by that name. She added a little pressure and picked up the pace a little more. Severus gasped and steadied himself on her shoulders. He could feel the pressure build. He was about to lose it.

"Stop…stop… stop!"

Ginny stopped and looked up at him, leaving his tip resting just inside her lips.

"Damn! You keep that up and you are going to be swallowing the rest of tonight's entertainment!"

With him still in her mouth, Ginny giggled. He quickly pulled himself free of her mouth and hand. He rolled hr over onto her back and placed and hand on her abdomen. He muttered a few words under his breath and she felt a slight warmth. She spread her legs and he climbed between them. He nestled his thighs against hers. He positioned himself at her opening and ran his head along her lips. She groaned and rolled her hips against him. He slowly entered her. He felt her body tense and she gasped. He remained still. When he felt her relax and moved in a little deeper. She tensed again.

"Just try to focus on relaxing."

"That's easy for you to say! Let me stick a baseball bat up your ass and tell you to relax!" She almost spat. He chuckled in response. He found her clit with his thumb and began massaging it. He felt her moisture expand and her walls pulsing against him. He slowly pushed in farther until her met the resistance of her cervix. He lay closer to her, balancing his weight just above her with his arms on either side of her chest. She ran her fingers through his hair and kissed his neck. She gently nipped at his collar bone before licking his nipple. He groaned and thrusted his hips forward. She cried out and froze.

"I'm sorry." He whispered in her ear.

She shook her head. "It's okay. Not your fault."

He gave her a little more time to adjust to him. She shifted under him, resting her buttocks on his knees and angling her hips up a little more. He dug her feet into the bed between his legs and began slowly thrusting. Her body quit protesting him and she grabbed his ass and pulled her even deeper into him. He took this as his cue and started thrusting in and out of her, following her rhythm. As her breathing became more erratic he quickened his pace. Soon he was thrusting in and out of her without restraint. She moaned and clawed at his back. This drove him even wilder. She ran a foot up his leg and tugged at his ears and hair. He felt her muscles tense beneath him and she clamped around his dick harder. He pulled her arms above her head and pinned them there with his left hand. He grabbed her throat and choked her. She arched her back and convulsed powerfully beneath him. He felt her juices pour out and he thrust deeper into her. As she came he slowed his thrusts and tightened his grip on her throat. She cried out with what little air was left in her lungs and went limp beneath him. _Oh shit! I took it too far!_ He continued to thrust slowly, but let her arms go and looked at her face. She smiled up at him and kissed him. He let out a sigh of relief and began thrusting more rapidly.

She untangled her legs from his, bracing herself against the bed, pushed up and rolled on top of him in one swift motion, never breaking their contact. _Damn! This girl is much stronger than I thought! _She sat up and rode his cock, looking him in the eye. She moved her hips in a circular motion and leaned over to bite hit neck and collar bone. She ran her fingertips down his sides and across his stomach. He started meeting her thrusts, holding her hips in his hands. His eyes rolled back in his head and his legs stilled beneath her. She reached back and tugged on his balls while rolling a nipple between her fingers. She felt him shake beneath her and he filled her with his hot come as she began to twitch with pleasure once more.

They collapsed into each other in a hot sweaty heap. He wrapped her arms around her as she breathed into his neck. After a few moments, she rolled off of him and rested her head on his chest. He sighed, kissed her head and stroked her hair.

"Did I live up to your expectations, Miss Weasley?"

She looked him in the eye and kissed him. "No, professor."

He raised his eyebrows, completely at a loss for words.

"You surpassed my expectations."

"You naughty little witch!" His hands were at her waist, tickling her relentlessly before she could say Merlin's beard. She screamed and writhed in protest, which only encouraged him further.

"Petrificus Totalis!" She yelled and Severus froze. She wiggled away from him and crossed to the other side of the room, gasping for air. She released the spell once she caught her breath.

"You just petrified me!" he growled.

"It was either that or pee all over you!" She retreated through a door and shut it behind her.

Severus stood and crossed the room, waiting patiently beside the door for Ginny to come out. When she emerged from the bathroom he was on her before she knew what was coming. He pinned her against the wall and proceeded to tickle her even more. She squealed and laughed trying in vain to fight him off. She slid down the wall and darted through his legs. She took off running throughout the flat, only for him to chase her. They chased each other around before they were both out of breath. Ginny darted to the bedroom and leapt onto the bed, where she quickly retreated under the covers. She squealed when he climbed in bed beside her and wrapped his arms around her. They laughed as he pulled her in close.

She nestled her ass in flush with his groin and tangled her legs around his. He put his face in her hair and breathed her sweet strawberry scent. He kissed her neck just below her ear. She moaned and pressed her ass more firmly into him. He started to grow hard again, and she grew wet in response to his growing erection. He found her nipple with his hand and gently massaged it. She threw her left leg over his legs behind her and his hand moved to her wet core. He worked her back into a frenzy. Her breathing became erratic and she snaked her left arm up and behind his head, pulling at his hair. Her body tensed and she moaned as she released her tension again.

He waited until her orgasm stilled and then pushed her left leg off of him and bent her knee up towards her chest. He entered her, them both remaining on their sides. He made love to her with sweet, slow thrusts. He kissed her along her neck and back, sending chills up her spine. She came, pulsing around his hard cock. He buried his nose in her hair and breathed her scent, sending him over the edge. He growled as he pulsed inside her. They lay still for a short while, until she rolled over and looked him in the eyes. His gaze was so intense. He finally broke the silence. "So, Miss Weasley, who won?" She nuzzled her face into his chest and giggled.

"It was a tie."

"Hmmm. I suppose we will have to have a rematch soon."

"Definitely." She mumbled into his chest.

He pulled her a little closer and stroked her hair as she fell asleep.

_I believe that I am already deeply in love with this young witch. _Severus pondered this thought as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Sorry this was such a short chapter guys! I will be starting chapter seven tomorrow soon. Let me know what you think! Thank you.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The next morning Ginny awoke in the arms of Severus resting her head on his chest. She drew her hand over her mouth ever so slightly, and yawned across his chest. She looked up at him and watched him sleep. She noticed how peaceful he appeared, wondering how often he had nightmares of his past. She leaned up and kissed him on his cheek, before gently rolling away from him and climbing out of bed. Once she stood, she turned to make sure he was still sleeping soundly. Satisfied that she had not roused the professor she quietly tiptoed to her bathroom and turned on the shower. She brushed her teeth and used the restroom before climbing under the warm stream. She thought of last night as she lathered, rinsed, and conditioned her hair. She smiled, rinsing her hair once more, as she thought of his touch. He had pleased her at a level far deeper than just her physical needs. He made her feel loved and wanted. He made her feel worth his time and effort and his concern for her satisfaction had been very evident. _If I had known earlier that older men were such attentive lovers I would have never wasted my time with the uncoordinated selfish boys in my own peer group._ Suddenly she felt soft hot hands running up her sides. Startled, she jerked backwards, her eyes opened in the warm conditioner tainted stream of water running down her face. She saw a blurred image of the naked professor standing in front of her.

"Shit!" She cried out as her eyes burned.

"I'm sorry dear! I did not mean to frighten you. Are you okay?"

She turned her back to him and flushed her eyes under the shower head. After a few seconds she blinking heavily until the burn eased. She looked back at him and smiled sweetly.

"If you hadn't been so fucking quiet it wouldn't have been an issue!" She playfully slapped his arm.

"What can I say? Old habits die hard. Are you alright?" He asked again

"Yes. I'm fine."

Satisfied he leaned over and kissed her lips. She returned his kiss with unmitigated passion. She could feel the arousal spreading in her sex. She pulled back. As badly as I want you right now, I don't have time. I have to be to work in an hour."

"I understand. Will I get to see you today?" He asked as he began lathing her body.

"I'm afraid not. If it wasn't a muggle community it would be more plausible, sadly enough even sending me an owl would rouse suspicion from my partner."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Your partner?"

"Yes, that is the man I work with on the ambulance."

"Right. Does he refer to you in the same manner?"

"Call me his partner? Yes. It means nothing. It is simply the jargon used in that field. We have no romantic relationship, despite we spend nearly every minute of a 24 hour shift every third day together."

"It seems with all that time spent with a man, something would develop."

"We do care about each other, but it is more the same type of care and concern I share for my brothers and they share for me."

"Right."

"You act as if you do not believe me."

"No. I do. It is just unnerving to think of you with a man for such a continuous length of time. Where do you sleep?"

"We sleep in separate beds in the bunk room."

"In the same bunk room?"

"Yes. With two other guys."

"Why two other guys?"

"Two trucks run out of that station. The other two guys are on the other truck."

Severus nodded and attempted a smile, which looked more like a smirk, in an attempt to hide his jealousy.

"Maybe we can find a way to communicate?" Ginny asked hopefully.

"Well," Severus thought for a moment, "We could speak through leglimency."

"Really? It is effective over such a great distance?"

"We can perform a quick spell to strengthen it."

"Okay."

Severus grabbed Ginny's wrist, and she held his in the same manner. He muttered something under his breath and she felt her mind tingling.

'_See?'_

'_Wonderful! Hopefully I won't miss you as badly today.'_ She kissed him once more before climbing out of the shower.

He finished bathing as she dried off. She went to the bedroom and dressed in her navy blue tactical pants and her navy blue class A shirt. She returned to the bathroom and put on her usual make up, eyeliner and mascara, and began brushing her hair out. She tied her hair back in a braid, as it had been yesterday, and twisted it into a makeshift bun.

When she finished she found Severus in the kitchen pouring her a cup of coffee. She saw a bowl of porridge on the table with a side of toast.

"I made you breakfast. I hope you don't mind."

"No not at all! This is wonderful! Thank you!" She began eating her breakfast. He sat across from her and worked on his own meal while reading yesterday's muggle paper. They causally chatted about the events in the muggle world.

She finished her meal and put her dishes in the sink. She would wash them in the morning when she got off work. She found her belt and laced it through her belt loops. She slipped her Rocky tactical boots on and zipped them up. Severus intently studied her as she finished dressing. When she noticed he was watching her she smiled.

"Why is it necessary to wear such clothing for your job?"

"Well, I have to carry a lot of things in my pockets, hence the tactical cargo pants. The shirt identifies me to muggles, and the boots provide the non-slip footing and ankle support I need."

"Why do you need such heavy duty supportive footwear?"

"Because I spend a lot of time in ditches caring for people injured in car accidents. If I break my ankle walking around on the uneven ground then I am useless to my patient."

Severus nodded his understanding. She grabbed her bag and turned to look at him. He pulled her in for one more kiss.

"I hope you have a wonderful shift. Don't forget about me today." He smiled weakly.

"I don't think I could if I tried, not after last night Professor."

He nodded curtly before he apparated.

* * *

><p>"Hey Walt! Did you have a good shift?" She asked as she entered the station.<p>

The middle aged man looked up from his computer to give her a twisted face of disdain. "We were up all night?"

"Bad calls or frequent calls?"

"Frequent. I think every old person fell last night."

Ginny snorted. They definitely had nights light that every few weeks. It was quite the phenomenon.

Walt leaned over and pulled the push-to-talk phone from his hip and untied the lanyard with the drug box keys and handed them to her. "You are good on yours narcs, ten and two. The drug box is missing three albuterol, a D50, and two Zofran. There are PMO's for everything."

Ginny nodded as she took the items from the man and secured the phone to her belt and looped the lanyard around her belt loop. She walked back outside and climbed in the back of her truck. She went through the cabinets and the jump bag to verify she had all of her equipment before counting the narcotics and signing the narc log. As she was opening the drug box to double check her drugs her partner climbed in the back of the truck.

"Good morning Ryan! How was your time off?"

He eyed her suspiciously. "Why the bloody hell are you so happy? It isn't ten a.m. yet."

She giggled. "No reason."

"Bull shit. You got laid last night didn't you?"

She protested his accusation but she knew her blush gave her away.

"Who was it? Do I know him?"

"It's none of your business and no you don't know him!"

"Well if I don't know him why can't you tell me?" He pressed.

"Well… because…"

"Because why? I told you about my date last week!"

"Well.. I know, but just because."

"Oh I'll get it out of you eventually."

She nodded in exasperation. She knew he would, but she wasn't about to give up so easily. She opened her mouth to protest when the dispatch dropped the tones. They listened to the page and she jotted the address down on her hand. Her skin crawled and her heart rate sped up when she heard "… one unconscious…" She had been doing this for a year now, but she still got a thrill when she got a call for someone with the potential of being legitimately ill. They climbed out of the back of the truck and hopped in the cab. She began flipping through the map book as he cranked the ambulance and turned on the master switch. She found the address and gave him quick directions.

"_How is it going so far?"_ She heard Severus's smooth voice in her head.

"_It's already starting. We are on our way to a call now."_

"_What's it for?"_

"_All we know so far is 'one unconscious'."_

"_Sounds interesting. Can I watch?"_

Ginny thought for a minute._ "Okay. But keep quiet. I don't need you distracting me too much if it turns out to be serious."_

She opened her mind up to him a little more as they pulled up in front of a dilapidated house in a shady part of town.

"_I don't like the look of this neighborhood. Please be careful!"_ She heard the worry in his voice.

"_Hush!"_

Her and her partner climbed out of the truck and unloaded the stretcher. As they walked to the front door of the house a blond woman who Ginny thought to be in her mid thirties came to the door. "He is back here!" She called and quickly retreated out of sight down a hallway. Ryan turned to look at Ginny. She shook her head and rolled her eyes. They left the stretcher at the end of the narrow hallway, knowing they would not be able to maneuver it in the narrow space. Ryan grabbed a sheet from the stretcher and the jump bag. They found the woman pacing in a bedroom at the end of the hallway. A pale, sweating man lay in bed, snoring loudly.

"What is going on?" Ginny asked the woman as she approached the man.

"I.. I don't know. I can't wake him up!" The woman glanced at the floor and continuously fidgeted. She scratched at her neck and repeatedly tucked her hair behind her ears.

"Does he have any medical problems?" She counted his breaths, obtaining a respiratory rate of about eight to ten breaths per minute. She removed the pillow from underneath his head and tilted his chin up. The snoring stopped.

"He has back pain, but that is it."

"No heart problems or lung problems?" Ginny checked the radial pulse in the man's wrist, taking note how weak and thread it felt. He was drenched with sweat.

"No."

"How old is he?" She lifted his eyelids. His pupils were tiny and didn't respond to light.

"Thirty-eight. Look, can you just do something!" She almost screamed at Ginny, making her move even slower. She hated when people yelled at her, insinuating she wasn't doing her job. Like she found it entertaining to sit here and talk to the woman. She heard the woman sniffling and looked up to see if she was crying. She wasn't. Ginny shook her head.

"Ma'am, there is a certain amount of information I need to ascertain the cause of his condition, which is necessary to take corrective action. Does he take any medications?" The woman looked lost. Ginny dug her knuckles into the man's sternum. She didn't even illicit a grunt. Ryan handed her an OPA, which she shoved into the man's mouth. He gagged in response, so she removed it.

"_Fuck!"_ She thought.

"_What's wrong?"_ She heard Severus.

"_Oh, nothing. I was just hoping I could intubate this guy, but he has a gag reflex."_ She knew she would have to explain this later.

"He just takes a pain medicine for his back." The woman continued to fidget. This wasn't nervous habit due to her husband's state. This woman was under the influence of drugs. Ginny looked at the bedside table and noted a drinking straw, a credit card, and a mirror.

"Does he snort coke with you?"

"Excuse me?" The woman shouted at her.

"Look lady! Cut the shit! We are not the Police! I don't give a damn what you do for entertainment, but if he does and you lie to me he will die! If you tell me the truth I can help him!"

She looked miffed at first, but finally answered. "He doesn't do coke. I do. He likes pills. Anything he can get his hands on."

Her answer confirmed Ginny's suspicions. She nodded to Ryan, who unfolded the sheet. They rolled their patient onto it and carried him down the hall and placed him on the stretcher. When they loaded him in the ambulance they hooked him up to the cardiac monitor and got a full set of vitals. He was sinus tach, blood pressure was 86 palpated and oxygen saturations were at 83 on room air. His blood glucose was 96. She nodded to Ryan and he climbed out of the truck and climbed in the cab, starting them on their way to the infirmary. She put the patient on high flow oxygen with a non-rebreather and started an IV. His oxygen levels only increased to 86% on the oxygen. She knew what she had to do, and she hated it. She drew up two milligrams of naloxone. She inserted the needle into the IV line, but paused. She stood and reached across to a cabinet and withdrew and long thin roll of thick gauze called Kerlex. She opened it and ran it behind the patient and looped it over his shoulder and over the back of the stretcher. She opened another roll, cut it in two, and loosely tied a piece over each wrist.

She readied herself and slowly pushed the drug. She watched his oxygen levels hopeful they would improve without bringing him too far out of his current state. Suddenly the patient's eyes shot open. He looked around confused at first the yelled. He reached for the non rebreather, but she grabbed his wrist. She began talking to him, in an attempt to calm him down. She ducked just in time to dodge his fist and kneeled on his arms. She leaned backwards and quickly pulled the loose bandages taught, pinning his wrists to the stretcher. He cursed her and began thrashing forward, trying to head butt her.

"_GINNY!"_ Severus yelled in her head.

"_I'm a little busy now!"_ She called back to him. She twisted off the stretcher and slid across the bench seat. The patient folded his feet under him and thrusted forward. He was almost in a bent/standing position that would increase his leverage against the restraints. She knew what was coming next. She quickly grasped the rail above her head as Ryan called out to her.

"HOLD ON!" He slammed on the brakes, throwing the patient back against the stretcher. She let go of the rail and grabbed the ends of the Kerlex she had entertwined over the patient's shoulders. She pulled back and tied them around the stretcher, firmly securing the patient against the mattress of the stretcher. He yelled at her some more.

"You fucking bitch!" He tried to spit at her. She grabbed the oxygen mask and planted it over his mouth once more. She collapsed back against the bench seat and took a deep breath. She shook her head in relief and replaced the cables that had been dislodged. She got another set of vitals, everything now much improved, and called the hospital for report. She rode the rest of the way to the hospital in the airway seat directly behind the patient, where he could no longer see or even attempt to reach her.

At the hospital she transferred the patient to the nurses, allowing security to handle the untying and restraining the patient has he thrashed about from her stretcher to their bed. She gave report, finished her worksheet, and returned to service. Back in the ambulance bay Ryan was loading the stretcher into the back of the freshly cleaned ambulance. He eyed her as he shut the doors.

She shook her head and muttered "drugee bastard" just above her breath. He chuckled as they climbed into the cab of the truck. Ginny took a deep breath before she vented. "I seriously don't mind people seeking out methods to ease their pain and feel high or whatever, I just wish they were a little more careful about it! I mean, I hate it everytime a I have to wake a patient up from their drug induced coma to get my ass kicked! If he had been just a little more out of it I wouldn't have minded as much! I could have dropped a tube and had a peaceful ride to the hospital! But no! He just HAD to have a gag reflex!"

Ryan chuckled. "Yep! But, you are so good at handling them."

"Whatever." She flipped open the company laptop and began pounding on the keys. Ryan, and Severus, left her alone the whole way back to the station.

* * *

><p>She hung around outside the station, enjoying the day and reading a book. She was turning a page when she heard Severus.<p>

"_Ginny?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_How are you?"_

"_I'm fine. How are you?"_

"_Fine. Does that happen often?"_

"_What? Me being fine? Yeah more often than not I like to think."_

"_Cheeky little witch. You know what I mean."_

"_It happens every few weeks. Why?"_

"_I don't know… I suppose it frightens me knowing that you are put in those situations."_

Ginny couldn't help but feel cut down. She became defensive.

"_And why is that Severus? Do you think I can't handle myself? I fought in a war against Voldemort, but you think I can't handle a middle aged man overdosed on pain medication?"_

"_No. It isn't that. I suppose that I may have underestimated your physical strength. It is in my nature to be protective of you, however, and it does concern me that you are locked in a confined space with a mad man."_

"_I can handle myself. I got enough shit from the muggles around here when I first start, and it has taken this long to prove to them that I can handle myself. They don't have to play the knight in shining armor for me. I know it is natural for a man to underestimate a woman, but you are going to have to accept the fact that this is what I do and what I love."_

"_I understand. Are you going to continue this job when you finish your mediwitch training?"_

"_I am not sure. I suppose I may, or maybe part time. It depends on how much I have on my plate and where I am at in life when that comes around. I still have eight months before I am finished."_

Ginny could tell Severus was thinking behind the wall of occlumency. After a few minutes she backed out of his mind and resumed reading. She read a few more pages before Ryan came out and sat on the porch next to her. She tried to ignore him, but his intense stare was distracting.

"What?" She finally asked vehemently.

He raised his hands. "Nothing. I was just running through a list of men you may have snogged last night."

"I told you! You don't know him."

"Then tell me about him."

"I would rather not."

"Oh come on Gin! I am only asking because I care about you. I wan't to make sure no one hurts you."

Ginny sighed an closed her book. She rubbed her temple and traced an eyebrow with her index finger. "His name is Severus. He is my former po… chemistry professor."

"Really?" A look of shock passed across Ryan's normally jovial face. "College?"

"No. From my boarding school."

Ryan shook his head. "He has got to be at least twice your age!"

"Well, yes he is. But it doesn't matter."

"Doesn't matter! Ginny! He will be old when your children graduate school!"

"How do you know it is even that serious? Who said we were even going to see each other again, much as less start a relationship?"

"No one said. I could tell you have feelings for him just by the look on your face when you talk about him."

Ginny blushed. She wondered how Severus spent so many years hiding his emotions so well. Everyone seemed to be able to read her like an open book. She shook her head. She couldn't explain to him that the age didn't bother her because wizards lived so much longer than muggles.

"You will end up a widow at a young age." He attempted to validate his point.

"I would much rather be happily married for a short while, opposed to being married to someone who is not fulfilling for my remaining decade. Also, you know as well as I, in this field, that you don't have to marry someone older to become a young widow or widower."

He nodded his head. He could not argue with that. He had seen many young people die in his five years of working on the ambulance. He took his hat off and rubbed his hand across his head. His short buzz cut hair remained undisturbed by his nervous habit. He smiled at her, his brown goatee framing his mouth. "So how exactly did this happen?"

"Well, he was at my brother's wedding. He asked me to dance and it was… I know this sounds cheesy as hell, but it was magical. He expressed his interest in me and I agreed to go on a date with him last night." Ginny shrugged.

"Where did he take you?"

"We went on a trail ride and then he took me to dinner at a little café."

"Sounds romantic. I didn't peg you for the romantic, swooning type." He teased her.

"Shut up. I'm not. It was nice to be treated like a lady for a change."

They both cringed as the tones dropped again. Ginny jotted down the address and they headed to an intersection for an MVA. When they arrived they found two vehicles, one behind the other, with barely any damage to the bumpers. Everyone involved denied being hurt so Ginny and Ryan returned to service and left the scene.

"Hey, while we are down town, do you mind if I stop by this jewelry store to get the battery in my watch changed?"

"No not at all."

He pulled the ambulance into a parking lot and parked along the side of the building. They walked into the jewelry store and were immediately greeted by a grim looking man standing behind the counter. Ginny wandered off and looked through the cases as Ryan spoke with the storekeeper.

She spotted a moderately sized princess cut diamond set in a white gold band with a cathedral setting. She swooned as she thought about Severus giving her a ring like that. She wondered if he would one day propose to her. She laughed at herself. She never thought she would be hopeful to receive and engagement ring from the notoriously arrogant and shrewd potions master.

"You ready?" Ryan suddenly appeared at her side.

"Yeah."

"Cool. Where's lunch?"

Ginny shrugged. "I picked last time."

The rest of the shift was seemingly uneventful, as far as the field of paramedicine is concerned. Ginny and Severus had little discussions throughout the day. That night she had slipped on her company t-shirt and sleep shorts before crawling in bed.

"_Good night Severus."_

"_Good night Miss Weasley. I was wondering if you would be interested in accompanying me to Diagon Ally tomorrow?"_

Ginny was a little surprised. Diagon Ally meant they could be seen together with people they both knew. It was a public display of their claim for each other. She smiled brightly.

"_Yes. I would like that. I could use some new robes anyway."_

"_Very well then. Is two thirty okay to call?"_

"_Yes. Two thirty is fine. I am looking forward to it."_

"_Sleep well Miss Weasley. I can't wait to see you again."_

That night Ginny slept without too many interruptions Duty only called twice, and they were simple public assists where she and Ryan helped some elderly person up and back to bed. Ryan had too much fun picking on her after they left the scene.

"Get used to it Weasley. You will be picking you lover up off the floor before long. I just hope he doesn't break a hip. If you are lucky you won't have to change his adult briefs for him."

Ginny responded with a firm punch in his left arm. He yelped in protest and rubbed his shoulder.

"That's why I didn't want to tell you."

When she did sleep, she dreamed of Severus. Sweet fragments of dreams, but dreams none the less.

When she awoke to prepare for shift change she recalled her and Severus standing at an altar with Professor McGonagall. She recalled holding a tiny infant with a thick head of black hair and golden brown eyes. The recollection of these dreams did not alarm her, but instead they comforted her. She wondered what Severus had dreamed about.

"_Good morning Severus."_

He did not answer. She became alarmed initially, but soon realized the spell had probably worn off. _I will send him an owl when I get home._

She rubbed her eyes and pulled her pants on over her shorts and slipped on her boots. She used the loo, brushed her teeth and planted herself in front of the company laptop in the office. Jeremiah, the paramedic from the other truck, was sitting at the desk opposite her.

"Did you have any interesting calls last night?" He asked her.

"No. Just two public assists. Was there anything to the car accident you responded to?"

"Yeah. We flew one guy out. Pedestrian struck by a vehicle."

"Really? How bad was it?"

"The guy was pretty bad. Possible head injury. He had bilateral open femur fractures. He was altered, Kept talking out of his head too."

"What about the guy that hit him?"

"Left the scene. Someone just found the patient lying in the middle of the road. I noticed there were no tire marks or broken glass. Seemed a little suspicious. There was enough blood on scene to tell that's where the guy got hit though. His injuries were somewhat consistant with vehicle vs. pedestrian too. I don't know. I am just going to document very thoroughly."

"Hate I missed it." Ginny lied. She hated trauma. She liked the medical aspect of the job better. There was more of a thought process involved.

Ginny printed her paperwork and signed everything before stuffing it in a envelope to go to their billing office. She packed up her sheets and grabbed her things, handing over her phone and keys to the oncoming paramedic.

* * *

><p>Once she got home she immediately stripped and showered. She hated the grungy feeling she got at work. She always felt like she stunk, and was covered in other people sweat, blood, urine, etc.<p>

She climbed out of the shower and dried off. She walked to her bedroom to begin dressing when she heard a loud tapping on the window behind her. She crossed the room and opened the window. The she handed the owl a treat and removed the parchment from its leg.

_Miss Weasley,_

_As I am sure you have figured out, the spell has worn off. I wanted to wish you a good morning and express to you how much I look forward to seeing you this afternoon. _

_Yours only,_

_Professor Snape_

A warmth passed through her body and her heart skipped. He made her feel like a school girl again.

_Professor,_

_I am looking forward to seeing you later today. I hope your night was full of pleasant dreams, as mine was. I will be taking a short nap this morning so I will be well rested for our night out. _

Ginny bit her thumb. She was at a loss for what else to say. She finally shook her head and signed the parchment before sending off with the owl.

She climbed in bed and lay her head on the same pillow he had slept on just two nights before. She could smell him still and it made her ache for him. She wrapped the pillow in her arms and drifted off to sleep with her face buried in his scent.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

A few hours later she heard a loud pop. She bolted upright and grabbed her wand. She looked at her watch. She still had two hours before she was to meet Severus. Who could have apparated into her living room? With her wand ready she tiptoed to the living room. She peeked around the corner and saw Hermione standing there looking rather off.

"Hermione? What's wrong?"

Hermione looked up at her. "Oh nothing. I just needed some female company for a short while."

"Didn't you just get back from your honey moon today?"

"Yes, and Ron has been driving me batty! I am trying to get him to go look for our own flat or house, but he keeps putting it off. He seems so reluctant to leave your parent's house. As much as I love your parents, I need my privacy with my new husband!"

"Understandable so." Ginny was not a newly wed, but she knew where Hermione was coming from in regards to the lack of privacy at the burrow.

Hermione sighed and plopped down on the couch. "Sometimes he just makes my blood boil!"

"Why does Ron have to go with you to pick out a place? Just do it. He has never been the type to take the initiative to do too much on his own anyway."

"Yeah. I suppose you are right. Will you go with me?"

"Sure. Let me just go fix my hair and put on a little make up. I have a few hours to spare before I meet… well I have a few hours."

"Are you going out with Snape again tonight?" Hermione questioned.

"Yes." Ginny sighed. She should have known her mother would have told Ron and Hermione as soon as they returned.

"I think it is grand that the old git is capable of romantic feelings in the first place. We all know he is a good man who keeps his promises. I personally don't see anything wrong with it. Where are the two of you planning to go today?"

"He has some errands to run in Diagon Alley today. We are to meet at two thirty."

"That's swell! There are few flats around the Alley I would like to look at."

"Great. I will send him an owl letting him know where he can find me."

Ginny scrawled the information on a piece of parchment before tying her hair back and applying some makeup. Once she was ready the two girls apparated to the Diagon Alley.

The two young witches viewed two different flats for rent within a few blocks of Diagon Alley. The flats were small and dingy. Hermione was disappointed at both of them and the girls returned to the Alley. They went to a café to have a cup of tea and catch up while they waited for Severus.

"So how was the honeymoon?" Ginny asked Hermione as she blew across her tea.

"It was nice. We went to a cabin in the woods. Nice and secluded. It had a hot tub and a swimming pool. There was a cute little town not too far from it, not that we left the cabin very much…" Ginny raised her hand and shook her head, begging Hermione to stop there. She didn't wish to hear about her best friend and brother's sexual escapades.

Hermione chuckled. "Your right. There isn't a whole lot to tell about a honeymoon without telling too much. So how did Snape approach you?"

Ginny explained what had happened at the wedding.

"Wow. That is uncharacteristically sweet of the old git! How did the date go?"

Ginny filled Hermione in on the trail ride. She explained how the professor had coddled her and explained everything about riding a horse. Hermione laughed hysterically at this. She had been riding frequently with Ginny and knew what Ginny was capable of on a horse. Ginny continued to explain how Snape had encouraged her to transform to her animagus form. She described it how Severus had described her. She described panther Severus to Hermione and the white streaks in his coat that corresponded to the scars on his human body.

"Wait a minute! You know he has scars on his human body? Ginny!" Hermione giggled.

Ginny blushed and grinned. "I was getting to that."

"Well? How was he?"

Ginny looked down at her tea and blushed.

"Oh come on Ginny! You can tell me. Please?" Hermione was still giggling.

"I believe, Miss Granger, what Miss Weasley is trying to tell you, is that it was the best sex she has ever had in her life." Severus's silky voice cut into their conversation.

Ginny's eyes shot up to see Severus standing just behind Hermione, with an irrepressible grin. Hermione, on the other hand, was as red as blood itself and looked as if she wanted to drown in the cup of tea clutched tightly between her hands. Ginny giggled and stood to give Severus a peck on his lips.

"Hello, Professor. How are you?" Hermione asked out of politeness, still staring into her tea.

"I am well Miss Grang… oh excuse me. It is Mrs. Weasley now isn't it?"

"Please, just call me Hermione. It is becoming confusing with all the Miss and Mrs. Weasley's."

"Very well then, Hermione, how was your honeymoon?"

"Oh it was very nice professor. It was very romantic." Hermione described their location at the vacation cabin the wood and the hot tub and pool once more.

"Imagine that! The Weasley boy must have more tricks up his sleeve than I gave him credit for."

The waitress arrived and Severus ordered a cup of tea for himself.

"I suppose I should get going." Hermioned went to stand. Severus placed a hand on Hermione's.

"No. Please stay Hermione." He requested.

"No. I truly must get back before Ron becomes worried."

"Very well then. Maybe one day soon we may meet you and your new husband for lunch perhaps." Severus inquired as he stood to bid her farewell.

"That would be nice, professor." Hermione smiled. She hugged Ginny and apparated.

Severus sat back down and looked over at Ginny. They both broke out in a fit of laughter at the same time.

They finished their tea, Severus reconciled the tab, and they exited the café hand in hand. They causally walked through Diagon Alley. Ginny would occasionally stop to peer at something through a window before moving along. Ginny couldn't help but notice the people who would stop and gawk at the couple. Some standing there staring blatantly with their mouths hanging open. Others would just look twice and sometimes a third time. Ginny squeezed the professor's hand, warranting his eyes.

"Severus, I can't help but notice the number of people who find us interesting."

"Did you expect any less?"

"Well, no I didn't. I was just pondering their reasons. I wonder if they stare because they recognize us from the war, they recognize you from school, or if it is the age difference."

"I believe it would be safe to assume each individual has their own reason. The majority I believe would be because of the war, and since I have recognized a number of individuals as students past, I would believe the age difference is the last thing people take note of."

Ginny smiled up at him and rested her head against his shoulder. None of the reasons mattered to her. She was happy.

"Here." Severus guided Ginny to the door of a nearby shop, releasing her hand to hold the door open for her.

Ginny realized she was in a potions shop. _I should have known._ She giggled out loud.

"Do you find it amusing that the potions master finds it necessary to stop at a potions shop, Miss Weasley?"

Before she could answer she caught a flash of white blind out of the corner of her eye before she heard him speak.

"I personally find it amusing to see the potions master at a potions shop with a Weasley, _Severus_." Lucius Malfoy butted into the conversation.

Severus turned to the older Malfoy. "Butt… Out… Malfoy." Severus hissed. "This does not concern you."

"Oh. Yes. You are right Severus. It is not my business. Then again, when have you ever known me to mind my own business?" Lucius reached out and took a lock of Ginny's red hair between his fingers. She immediately retreated from his touch and slipped behind Severus. Her skin pricked in disgust and her stomach churned. She wanted to kick him in the balls.

"You put your hands on my witch once more and I will curse you to the point of insanity that even St. Mungo's wouldn't have a place for you." Severus seethed.

"That wouldn't take a strong curse." Ginny quipped from behind the protection of Severus, who in turn suppressed a chuckle.

Malfoy flushed red with anger. He stepped closer to Severus, just inches from his face. "You enjoy your little witch while you can old man. A beautiful witch like that will surely become bored with an old beat up war _hero_." With that he turned on his heel and exited the potion shop.

Ginny released the breath she hadn't realized she was holding. Severus turned and kissed her forehead. "Are you okay?" he inquired.

She nodded her head yes. "How is he not in Azkaban?"

"He served a short amount of time there, but given his close connections to many people in the ministry, he was released, leaving them with the impression of him having been under Voldemort's curse. It's a load of shit, but nothing can be done about it. Now… about those pulverized lizard tails."

Severus left Ginny standing in the middle of the shop feeling angry and distraught. How could they have let him off so easily? She fumed for several minutes before accepting it. The Dark Lord was gone. Lucius was the type who seemed to take pleasure in doing the dirty deeds of the Dark Lord, but was not quite clever enough to devise his own schemes and desire for power. Nor did she see any reason why Malfoy would be a direct danger to herself or her family. Besides, she had Severus to protect her. She found him paying for his ingredients and he took her hand and led her out the shop.

They strolled along the shops a while longer before he directed her into a witches' clothing shop. She tried to protest, but he would have none of it.

"You mentioned that you needed some new robes, did you not?"

"Well, yes. But…"

"Well, come then. I shall treat you."

"Severus, no. That isn't necessary."

"Please, Ginny. I want to."

Ginny sighed and began looking around the shop. After a few minutes she saw nothing that caught her interest. She turned to Severus to tell him that nothing was particularly her taste when she saw a beautiful emerald green nightie with a matching silk robe. Her eyes lit up immediately. Severus saw he expression change and followed her gaze. He grinned immediately. He reached up and handed her the outfit. She checked the size and they headed to the counter. Severus paid and carried the gift bag out of the shop on one arm, Ginny hanging from the other.

He treated her to dinner at a restaurant in the Alley. For some reason, Ginny's mind wandered to the call Jeremiah had told her about this morning. She thought about the injuries Jeremiah had described and thought it odd that there had been no signs of tire marks or broken glass on the scene. Then it hit her. The injuries would be consistent with the patient having been dropped from a significant height. She gasped.

"What is it Ginny?" Severus asked across the table.

"Oh. I was just thinking about a call Jeremiah was telling me he ran last night. Seems odd."

"Well, what about it?"

"I brushed a lot of what he said off, but for some reason I was just thinking about it. He said the guy had been hit by a car. The person who hit him had left the scene, but at the same time he said there was no broken glass or tire marks on scene. The injuries he described could also indicate a fall from a significant height. Or being dropped, from say, a death eater's grasp?"

Severus sat thoughtfully. He raked his mind trying to think of any death eaters he knew that liked to kill that way. Bellatrix had been known to drop people from severe heights when she had the opportunity to, but she was long gone.

"Well, it could have been from a broom." Severus suggested.

"Yes, it could have. But that would be difficult to throw someone off of a broom."

"Yes, unless that person was on the ground."

Ginny thought about this. "There is little reason to believe it is wizarding related. I just thought it peculiar. I will ask him more details about it next shift."

Severus nodded. He too was curious now. He would watch the paper closely for any suggestion of the even happening. He may even ask around.

The rest of the meal was spent in a flirtatious silence. They would each take turns eyeing the pink tissue paper protruding from the top of the gift bag lying on the floor beside the table between them. Ginny slipped her sandal off and began running her foot up leg of the professors dress pants. He smiled when she saw him squirm. She traced her foot higher and he unbuttoned his collar a little more. She nestled her foot in his groin, smiling at him across the table, and he cleared his throat. She took his hand in hers and traced circles across the back of his hand with her palm. She felt him growing hard underneath her toes. The thought of he becoming aroused by her at such simple touches made her loins tingle in turn. She began to moisten and her mind drifted off to the image of her undressing him. The thought of their naked bodies sliding against each other and the memory of his lips on hers fueled her desires.

Once they finished their meal, Severus cleared the ticket once more. He escorted her from the restaurant and they stopped just outside on the sidewalk.

"Miss Weasley, would you like to…"

"Yes!" She didn't even give him the chance to answer. She reached for his arm and he immediately jerked out of her grasp. He put his finger up.

"No ma'am. I am doing the apparating this time." She laughed as he wrapped her in his arms and apparated them.

* * *

><p>They landed in a dim lit bedroom with a large four poster bed occupying the majority of the space. There was a dark blue quilt on the bed with white pillows arranged at the head of the bed. There was a fireplace at one end of the room with a low burning fire providing most of the light in the room. Ginny stepped back to observe her surroundings for only a few seconds before Severus pounced on her life a cat on a rabbit.<p>

He consumed her lips with his and drank her soul from her. She gladly surrendered herself to his wants, allowing his hands to roam over body. He slowly undressed her and caressed every inch of skin as he bared it. She dug her fingers in his short hair, encouraging his advances. He guided her to the bed and laid her back across the mattress. He kissed her bare chest and gently sucked her nipples. He traced her stomach with his tongue and unfastened her pants, slowly pulling them off accompanied with her knickers. Once she was free of her clothing, he placed his hands on the backs of her knees and pushed them up towards her chest to expose of detail of her woman hood. He traced around her sex, careful to not introduce his wet heat to the most sensitive parts that yearned for him most. He slipped a finger into her wet cavity and softly explored her.

"Severus…" She moaned to the ceiling.

He continued to tease her in such a sensual and unfair fashion until she thought she would scream in agony. Severus watched as her juices slowly dripped from her and slid down between her cheeks, staining his quilt. He slid his tongue up the cleavage of her ass, drinking in her juice. His tongue finally found her aching desire. She sighed and squirmed, trying to guide him to the places he already knew she wanted him to focus on. He would not allow it. He wrapped his arms around her thigh, looping his hands back around to spread her. He lightly flicked at her with his tongue. She didn't think she could take much more. Her hand reached for her wet core in an attempt to assuage her urgency. He caught her wrist in his hand and firmly planted his face in her, ravishing and tasting every reachable inch of her with his tongue. She gasped and after a few minutes was sweating and bucking against him. She held a death grip on the quilt beneath her in an attempt to keep herself grounded. He lashed at her throughout her orgasm. Once she stilled he pulled away from her.

He stood and began undressing, at first feverishly, but he slowed once he took notice of the lethargic lusty state his lover lay in on the bed in front of him. He wanted to savor the image. He burned it into his brain to keep for eternity. Ginny recovered from her orgasm rather quickly and cut his observations short when she sat up and began rapidly undoing every fasten that stood between her and her lover. Once he was naked she slid to her knees in front of him and took him in her hand. She immediately began working his length in her hand and kissed his abdomen just below his navel, slowly working her hot mouth down to his hard cock. The she slid his head between her lips and teased his tip with her tongue. A shiver of pleasure ran down his spine and spread throughout his body. _I can't take this! Not right now!_ He grasped the girl's arms and guided her back to the bed. Without protest she slid back onto the bed and he was immediately crawling on top of her. She spread her thigh for him and wrapped her legs around his waist. He found her mouth with his as he slid inside her. They began thrusting into each other with amazing unison.

He moved fast and slow, guided by her body. She came once, twice, then a third time. She moaned and gasped during her orgasms, and bit his collar bone and sucked his ear lobe between. With her third orgasm Severus was painfully hard and he could no longer tame the urgency. He thrust himself deep into her and released. His thrusts were interrupted as he came inside her and he shook forcefully, growling his pleasure in her ear. She slowly thrust against him, trying to prolong her lover's pleasure. After one last convulsion he collapsed onto her, breathing deeply. He muscles relaxed and their heads rested against each other, his hands in her hair. She traced his back with her nails.

When her nails raked over the small of his back he shuddered. She froze and passed over the same place once more. He shuddered again and snorted. She grinned.

"Are _you_ ticklish?" She inquired as she wrapped her legs around him in a death grip and ruthlessly tickled his lower back. He gasped and struggled against her torturous fingers. She had him, he could not go anywhere. He laughed and tried to pry her legs out from around his waist, but she was too strong. Finally he managed to roll to his side, freeing himself from her legs.

"Saucy little witch!" No one had ever found his ticklish spot since he was a child.

"I can't believe you are ticklish!"

He rolled to his back, eyeing the witch with a playful grin on his face. She pressed her body against his side, draped her leg over his waist and rested her head on his chest, still giggling at the fact that the stoic potions master was ticklish.

Seeing the mischievous look in his lover's eyes he shot her a warning look. "Miss Weasley, I dare you. Retribution will be a grave affair."

Heeding his warning, Ginny decided to refrain from torturing the potions master. "So, where else are you ticklish, Professor?" She playfully drawled, giving him her sexy and innocent look.

"Ha! Like I will tell you!" He scoffed at her.

"Oh, that will be fine professor. I suppose I will just have to find out for myself." With this she rolled over on top of the professor and pinned his elbows to the bed with her knees. She ran her fingers over every inch of his body she could reach. He squirmed and snorted as her finger raked across his ribs. She tickled him here for a few minutes before exploring further. She found that he was also ticklish inside his thighs and on the bottoms of his feet. She continued to tickle him. He squirmed against her until they were both worn out from struggling and laughing. She collapsed on top of him and hugged him tightly as they caught their breath. She lie there, his arms wrapped around her, and enjoyed his scent and warmth. She wanted to be swallowed up by him. He buried his face in her hair, cherishing every part of her his five senses could witness.

They stayed like this for a while, breathing with each other, their hearts beating against each other, separated by the few inches of flesh between them. They could have stayed like this all night if their passion had not consumed them once more. This time Severus made love to her without restraint. He fulfilled every animalistic desire he had, ravishing her and taking everything he could consume. She countered his animalistic passion and after a long while of thrusting filled with unmitigated desires they collapsed into each other again. Once they recovered from their physically draining activities Severus rose, kissed and kissed Ginny on the head.

"I shall be back in a few moments. I must peruse the kitchen for some sustenance." He retreated quietly from the room.

Ginny rose and explored the room. She picked up a few trinkets on his desk in the corner and studied them before examining the small book case beside the desk. Mostly potions related books, no surprise to Ginny there. She crossed the room and opened a door beside the fire place. Behind the door was a decent sized bathroom with a nice sized tub. Without hesitation she filled the tub. She examined some potions lined up on the window sill beside the tub and decided on a lavender and mint smelling potion that she knew relaxed and restored the muscles. The water bubbled and a thick layer of purple and green foam formed on the surface of the water. She sighed as she slid into the tub, sinking to her shoulders. _This feels amazing! Much better than the potions I buy in the fruity women's beauty shop in Diagon Alley. _

"Ah, I see you have found my potion stash." Severus entered the room with a wooden tray in his hands with an array of cheeses, fruits, two glasses, and a bottle of wine. A table appeared next to the tub, conjured silently by Severus no doubt. He sat the try on the table and climbed into the tub beside her.

"I didn't expect you to have your own stash of beauty potions, Severus."

"I _am_ a potions master. I shall brew my own stash of whatever potion I may like. Besides, these potions are the most relaxing potions for bath time."

"I just didn't picture you as the pampering type when it comes to yourself or anyone else for that matter."

"Ah, yes. Well, in all my solitary years I have come to quite enjoy uh… spending time with myself."

Ginny giggled at the professors undertones. "So, what were your favorite thoughts while um… _pampering_ yourself?"

Severus kissed Ginny's forehead. "Well, they varied. For a short while my former love, or obsession might I say, dominated my fantasies. Then I went through a long dry spell, I was just not interested for a while. Then I resorted to smut magazines, that is, until I took notice of a rather fiery redhead."

"And when did you take notice of this redhead in question?" Ginny coyly asked.

"It was probably in her sixth year at Hogwarts. She has always been a bright student, but when she returned for her seventh year I quickly noticed she had matured both mentally as well as physically. Even under her school robes I could see the faint hints at her womanly curves that had developed. I soon became very consumed by the thought of way may linger beneath the layer of clothes that hid this beautiful woman from me. It was a great relief to me that I was the headmaster that year and not the potions master. I do believe I would have found it difficult to stay focused on my lecture if the young woman had found it necessary to shed her robes during class, like many students tend to do in the dungeons as the heat from the potions created the stagnant humid atmosphere I was all too acquainted with. Merlin, even a glimpse of her smooth legs, crossed and peeking out from her robes at dinner was enough to drive me mad. I spent many nights _pampering_ myself while entertaining the thought of the young witch. I felt like a creep, in all honesty, for my desires. However, I was the only one who knew about them and I had no intention on acting upon them."

Ginny listened intently, not attempting to hide her amusement.

"Then the little witch saved my life and remained by my side. This had not been expected and threw a huge hitch in my plan, but her dedication and actions filled me with hope and added fuel, and a deeper meaning, to my desires. Ginny, you have possessed my thoughts for a very long time. I told myself over and over that I had no intentions toward pursuing you, mostly for fear of rejection and also because I felt as if you would have nothing to do with me. After many thoughts about you, I developed a clear understanding of exactly what I would wish from a witch like you." Severus faced the witch, gazing into her eyes with a firm intensity.

"I had to give it a shot. When I heard you were no longer seeing Potter, I gave you time for fear that you may still care for the boy and the thoughts that you may return to him. When you didn't after such a long time I knew I had to act if I were to ever discover if I had the faintest chance with you. I confided my feelings in Professor McGonagall, who had already suspected my attraction, and she urged me to send your parents an owl. After fretting over it for a month I finally wrote your father and explained my intentions. After a week your father replied. He was surprised by my attraction to you, but explained he had no protest in regards to the matter and wished me the best. He also enclosed an invitation to the wedding. I was beside myself, ecstatic you might say. Then the nerves took over. I procrastinated in my response and finally came to an agreement with myself that I would not attend. McGonagall, once again, pushed me on the matter. I finally sent my RSVP when she threatened me with the cruciatus curse." Severus chuckled. "It would not have phased me to withstand the curse, yet again. But McGonagall's strong emotions on the matter were quite endearing. I have to thank her for pushing me so."

Ginny watched the professor intently. She hadn't any idea that the professor was so… enamored… with her. She felt warmth spread through her body that could not be attributed to the potion, nor the heat of her lover's body. Her heart skipped and her stomach swirled. She knew that she already loved the intelligent and uniquely handsome potions master, but she would not dare be the first to say it. She planned on spending a very long time with the man, why be in a hurry to profess her feelings to him?

She kissed him and sighed before she rested her head on his shoulder. They held each other, and fed each other, until the water grew cold and the foam of the potion dissolved. They dried themselves and returned to bed. Ginny held her love close and watched him as he quickly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I am so very sorry it has taken me such a long time to upload. I am trying to straighten out my schedule again so hopefully I can have chapter 9 up soon. Please read and review. I can only improve if I get reviews! Thanks for reading everyone!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Ginny couldn't sleep. She remained still for awhile, afraid moving would wake Severus. Finally, once her arm was asleep, she quietly pulled away from him and slid from the bed. Once free of the sheets, she stood for a minute, not quite sure what to do. She slipped on Severus's robe and crossed the room to stand at the window. She parted the curtains and gazed out at the not quite full moon.

Severus stirred and awoke when he realized his companion was no longer sharing his bed. He propped himself up, taking notice of the still warm sheets beside him. He scanned the room and his eyes fell on Ginny as she stood beside the window, dimly lit from the moonlight streaming in from the break in the curtains.

"Ginevra?"

She jumped, startled by the sudden growl of his voice. "Oh! I am sorry. I didn't mean to wake you. I just couldn't sleep."

"Is there something on your mind?"

"No, nothing especially pressing. My sleep schedule can be somewhat hectic because of work."

He nodded, faintly noticed in the barely lit bedroom.

"I have an idea." He announced after a few minutes thought. He slid from underneath the covers. He strode to the bedroom door and held his hand out to Ginny. She stood for a minute, somewhat amazed that his stride had been his usual purposeful, wide, gliding steps despite his nakedness. She suppressed a giggle and crossed the room to join him at the threshold. He took her hand and guided her through the house and to the back porch.

"Severus! You are naked!"

He looked at her quizzically for a moment. "So?"

"Well, I… I guess I… Oh hell. Whatever." She finally dismissed his lack of clothing just as flippantly as he had.

He grinned at her, kissed her lips, and then stood a few feet from her. "Are you ready?"

"Ready for what? What are we doing?" Before she could finish her sentence he had changed. The dark, sleek, scarred panther now sat in front of her nonchalantly licking his paw.

Excitement ran through her veins and she transformed into the wolf. Once the wolf stood on the porch next to him he rubbed his body the length of her and purred. She wagged in response and he took off into the woods behind the house. She didn't hesitate to chase after him.

They ran for what felt like miles. This was more freeing and relaxing than riding Sherriff. They came to a clearing in the woods and collapsed in a heap together. Ginny rolled over onto her back and wiggled, relishing the feeling of the debris massaging and scratching her back. She noticed the large moon just above them. She flipped over and threw her head back, bellowing out a loud sharp howl.

"_Seriously?"_ She heard the amusement in Severus's voice.

"_I couldn't resist. It was too cliché to let the opportunity pass."_

Severus purred out a chuckle. Suddenly their senses tingled and they both shrunk low to the ground. They heard loud shouting and a maniacal laugh come from above them. They saw a figure on a broom, dressed in a black cloak with a hood pass over the top of the clearing. Another individual was hanging from beneath the broom, their legs thrashing behind them and their hands seeming to be tied behind their back. Ginny glanced at Severus, whose fur had bristled. He immediately tore through the woods in the direction of the figures.

They ran, following the figure the best they could, until they were give out and they lost sight. Severus sat back on his haunches and panted, Ginny collapsing next to him.

"_Who was that? What do you think is going on Severus? We have to do something!"_

"_And what do you suggest we do, Ginny? I have lost sight of them and we have no clue of their destination."_

"_Do you think that person faces the same fate as that patient the other night?"_

"_Yes, that is what I am afraid will be their fate. Let us get back to the house."_ He shifted back into the form of the naked potion's master and pulled her into his arms when she shifted, apparating them back to the bedroom.

"What do you suggest we do?" Ginny was driven to help the victim, but at the same time she herself felt helpless. She had no clue where to even start to intercept the figure on the broom.

"Let me think…" Severus began dressing, obviously intent on not returning to bed. Ginny followed suit. After a few minutes Severus froze.

"I knew that laugh…" He turned to look at Ginny, who was watching him intently. "That laugh… I believe that was Bartemis Crouch, Jr."

"So you think he escaped Azkaban?"

"He wouldn't have been the first to do so, nor would it be _his_ first time. If I knew who the first victim was, I would have a better idea of where to start." He approached her and pulled her into him. "If it is Crouch, I can follow him in Death Eater form. I can take you with me if so interested."

Ginny pulled away and shook her head. "No. I was inducted into the order. I can track him just as well in my form and keep up just as easily."

"I don't doubt it, but I have more experience in this form of travel…"

"And if we have to defend ourselves, your hands will be full and I will be a helpless burden." Ginny cut him off.

He stared at her for a few moments. "Very well then…" he snipped, then mumbled "… and you are never helpless, nor a burden." Ginny couldn't help but smile. They returned to the back porch and took off into the night, a black streak and a white streak twisting around each other. They left a thin stream in the night sky that resembled the stream of a muggle jet engine, well, maybe a jet with one good and one bad engine.

Ginny soon lost track of Crouch's magical trail, but knew that Severus was having no difficulty. She fell in line behind him, and soon they were streaming above London. Severus slowed and landed in an alley way.

"What are we doing? I still don't see him anywhere and I lost his trail."

Severus held his finger to his lips and pushed Ginny against the wall. He pressed his mouth to hers and kissed her deeply. A group of drunken muggle men passed by, one pausing to urinate on a store front before carrying on loudly down the street. Severus pulled away from her, kissed her chastely on her forehead and pressed his back against the wall next to her. A few seconds later they heard the cackle of Crouch again. He circled above the street, his victim begging him for their life. The voice sounded female to Ginny, but knew some men could sound rather feminine when facing danger.

Severus stepped out into the street with Ginny trailing at his heels. "Ginny, the victim." Severus grumbled. Ginny nodded and pointed her wand at the bound victim hanging from the bottom of the broom making every attempt to thrash herself free. Ginny locked a silent _levi corpus_ on the victim, careful not to shift the weight from the broom, avoiding drawing Crouch's attention to the interference.

Severus flicked his wand, cutting the rope that tied the victim to the broom and swiftly moving to his next spell with one smooth motion. "Expelliarmus!" He bellowed, hitting his target square. Crouch flew from his broom. Ginny guided the victim back into the alley way and gently set her on the ground. She approached the woman, and gazed into wet blue eyes.

"Are you okay?" Ginny asked.

"Yes.." The woman choked and sniffled.

Ginny began untying the lady, noticing she appeared to be within a few years of Severus's age. She had shoulder length disheveled blond hair. Her eyes were framed with faint wrinkles at the corners and very smudged eye liner. Black streaks of mascara ran down her face. The lady began trembling and sobbing. Ginny wrapped her up in her arms trying to comfort the woman.

"Cr.. Crouch!" The woman identified her assailant.

"We know… We know."

Ginny remained in the alley with the still unnamed victim as she cried hysterically. She wanted desperately to go help Severus, but knew she needed to stay with this lady. The dueling wizards passed the alley a few times during their assaults. Ginny threw up silent shields to deflect poorly aimed curses. Her body was taught with adrenaline. Her blood hummed in her ears and her heart beat heavily against her chest. The corner of a brick wall at the edge of the alley exploded when it was struck by a stray curse. She threw up another shield to deflect the bricks from her and her charge. She heard Severus bellowing out curses and she could hear the counter curse shrieked in Crouch's psychotic rasp. Finally, she saw a black smokey streak jet across the sky, Crouch fleeing. Severus then turned the corner and approached them in the ally.

"How is she?"

"She is very shaken up. We need to take her to St. Mungo's for evaluation. Where's Crouch?"

"He got away."

Ginny shook her head in understanding. She grabbed the victim and apparated to St. Mungo's. Severus arrived shortly after.

The receptionist greeted them taking a second glance at the woman leaning heavily against Ginny.

"Madam Westford!" The young woman seemed shocked. "What is going on? What happened?"

"From what we can conclude, she was attacked by a death eater escaped from Azkaban. We believe he intended on murdering her."

"Is she hurt?" The young witch inquired.

"I did a quick assessment. She seems physically intact, but mentally she is very upset. We don't know how long he had her or what he has done to her."

The young witch nodded, understanding what Ginny had implied. She took Madam Westford by her shoulders and guided her through a set of double doors. Ginny and Severus stood in the lobby, apprehensive to leave. The young witch returned a few minutes later.

"She is settled in an exam room and the mediwitches are looking her over. The aurors will be here shortly. They will want to talk to you."

Ginny nodded and turned to Severus. He wrapped her up in his arms and held her tightly. Relief swept over her, followed suddenly by fatigue. She leaned heavily into Severus, transferring most of her weight into him.

"I know." He crooned and stroked her hair.

Ginny had seen and dealt with a lot of bad situations at her job. It was common place for her to see dead bodies and mangled people groaning with pain. She had pressed her hands to holes in patient's heads, unsure whether she was more determined to keep blood or brain on the inside. She had wiped brain matter from her boots and dug teeth out of the tread in the soles after a bad call. All of this, she had never batted an eye. Tonight was different though. She had always shown up after the fact, able to distance herself from the circumstances that led to the need for her services. She had never _prevented_ the need for her services.

Her mind felt like it was running wild, not much unlike her and Severus had been running wild just some time before. She thought about her family and hoped that Crouch would not target them. She wondered who the woman was to become Crouch's object of psychotic outrage tonight. She wondered if this was the beginning of a new war. She had so many questions and so few answers.

After a few minutes Severus took her hand and guided her to an uncomfortable chair in the lobby, sitting next to her. They sat silently holding hands. Ginny subconsciously stroked the back of Severus's hand with her thumb, craving any comfort she could manage.

The receptionist brought Ginny and Severus a cup of coffee each and some packets of cream and sugar. Severus took a sip of the black coffee and grimaced.

"This is aweful!"

"I have never known hospital coffee to be the best." Ginny explained, her voice still quiet as if speaking to loudly or too happily would be irreverent in regard to the situation.

"You mean there is better?"

Ginny turned her head and focused her stare on Severus. After a few seconds she spoke. "You have never had coffee before?"

"Most certainly not! I always thought of it as an American Muggle drink. Not something I have ever been too keen to try."

"Well, the taste varies on the type of roast, brand, etc. I prefer a lot of cream and sugar in mine personally considering it is aweful black no matter what brand or roast it is." Ginny explained, then her eyes sparkled and she suppressed a grin. "So, _Professor_, is there anything else you haven't been very keen to try that we may need to discuss?"

Severus stared at her quizzically for a moment before he caught her undertones. He grinned and leaned into her ear, his breath caressing her face slightly tousling her hair as quietly he spoke. "Oh… you know… I have never been to keen on experiencing _things_ from another point of view."

Ginny immediately understood his reference to homosexuality. "I'm sure we could arrange something…"

"No thank you, I believe I have my hands full as it is." Severus quickly quipped, sliding his hand up Ginny's thigh.

Before Ginny could respond Harry entered the lobby with a young blond haired woman about Ginny's age. Ginny and Severus immediately stood.

"Potter." Severus greeted Harry in a fashion reminiscent of Harry's and Ginny's days at Hogwarts. This inexplicably made Ginny tingle in arousal.

"Professor, Ginny." Harry greeted each of them in a manner that clearly stated he was there on business. Ginny nodded in response. Harry's eyes widened briefly then he raised one eyebrow before returning to his professional façade.

He turned to the thick blonde standing to his left. "This is Scarlet. She is my partner. Scarlet, this is Severus Snape and Ginny Weasley."

Scarlet reached out to shake their hands. "Hey y'all." It was Ginny's turn to raise an eyebrow at Scarlet's unfamiliar accent.

"We are here to investigate the occurrence tonight." Harry explained.

They all took a seat and Severus began explaining what had happened tonight. Ginny and Harry sat quietly while Scarlet scratched away on a small notepad. When Severus finished Scarlet handed Harry the notepad. Harry flipped through Scarlet's notes and handed the notepad back.

"Where were you when you first took notice of the suspect and the victim?"

"At my house." Severus replied unabashedly.

"In Spinner's End?"

"No. We were at my new house." Severus rattled off the address and Scarlet frantically scratched away.

"And what were you doing when you first heard the victim and the perpetrator?"

"We had gone for a run in the woods… in our animagus forms."

"At one thirty in the morning?" Harry inquired; his eyebrows rose not hiding his judgement.

"I was having a hard time sleeping." Ginny explained.

Harry looked as if he had many more questions he wished to ask, but Ginny suspected they had nothing to do with the case so he refrained.

"Thank you. I believe we have everything we need right now. We will go speak to the victim. You two may return to your homes." Harry released them as he and Scarlet stood. "Or home…" He quietly added. Severus and Ginny stood and said their goodbyes. After Harry and Scarlet retreated through the doors to the evaluation clinic Severus turned to Ginny and took her hand.

"I would like for you to come home with me if you so wish."

"Of course!" Ginny answered without hesitation and actually a little hurt by the thought the he may have expected her not to go back with him.

"Beautiful." Severus whispered. Ginny was uncertain whether he was referring to her or to her decision, but she had no time to question him before he apparated them back to his home.

Once they arrived in his back yard, he led her to his back door and unlocked it with a silent charm. He led her into the house and directly to the bedroom. He turned on a lamp and began casually undressing.

"So what the hell kind of accent does Scarlet have? I have never heard anything like that before. And what did she call us? Y'all?" Ginny began asking questions as she too began undressing. Once she was completely nude she walked across the bedroom to the chair where Severus had neatly laid his clothes out. She picked through them until she found the t-shirt he had been wearing. She slipped it over her head and skipped across the room, leaping onto the bed. She crawled up behind where Severus was sitting untying his shoes and pulling them off.

"If I am not mistaken, I believe she is from the southern part of America. I have only heard that accent once before."

"Wonder how she ended up over here. Do they have schools of magic in America?"

"Well, yes. They can't send all of their witches and wizards over here for schooling can they?" Severus explained.

"Hmmm." Ginny rested her chin on Severus's shoulder. "I would like to go to America one day." She thought aloud.

"Maybe I can take you."

"No…" Ginny suddenly felt awkard and uncomfortable. She crawled to the head of the bed and slid underneath the covers.

Severus stood and dropped his pants to the floor. He walked around to the other side of the bed and climbed in still wearing his boxers.

"And why not?" He asked with concern, pulling her into him.

"I just… I just don't want you to feel like you always have to do for me." Ginny rolled over and pressed her back into Severus's chest.

"Ginny," His voice had become stern and professorly again "I don't know what type of relationship you and Potter had or you and anyone else had for that matter, but when you love someone that is what you do. You do for them. Anything you can just to see them smile. You dote on them. You think of them constantly. You worry about them, even when there is no reason to worry. You feel lifeless when they aren't around, and yet you feel as if you can hardly breathe when they are around."

Ginny turned to face him. She studied his intense gaze before answering. "Severus, did you just profess your love to me?" She asked in a light jovial manner, but Severus knew she was being serious.

"Yes. I love you Ginny Weasley. I thought I had loved before, but when you came along and showed me your kindness and your strong will not to mention your compassion for such an old cold coot I realized that I hadn't even had a taste of what love really was."

Ginny was lost for words. She kissed him deeply before pulling back to grasp his full attention again. "Severus, I don't wish to honestly say I love you yet. I know I care more for you than I have ever cared for anyone before. I always did have a soft spot for you ever since I was your student, but in all honestly I am afraid of love simply because I am afraid of pain. I am afraid that I cannot be who you need me to be and I don't wish to disappointment you or cause you pain."

Severus cut her off with another deep kiss. "You are so young yet so wise. I do not expect you to admit to love when you just recently began looking at me in a light different than what you have seen me in for so many years. If I have become anything with my age it is patient. I hope that one day you may respond to me openly, but for now I am completely happy, happier than I have ever been, with you just being mine. But heed my warning that I will not let you go anytime soon."

Ginny nuzzled her face into his chest and wrapped her hand around his arm. She was almost certain she loved him, but she wanted to be absolutely certain. She was too free with the four letter word in her relationship with Harry and she did not wish to make that mistake again.

"Sleep now honey."

They simultaneously pulled each other closer before each drifted off into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
